iCompetition
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Spencer is dating Alice. Alice has a brother named Nick. Carly doesn't like Nick. Nick has a webshow with his two friends Ashton and Willa. The iCarly gang don't like the interNick gang and then to make matters worse, the Website Competition money is 5 thousand dollars. Three competitions, and three times the epicness. Are you ready? You are probably not.
1. Medical School Dropout

Carly

...

It's truly a miracle. My father even cried, _well_, over the phone. Everyone is shocked and ecstatic. I'm dying on the inside. It truly _is_ amazing. Never thought it would happen as I lived in this house.

" I can't believe that our Spencer, _our Spencer_, is dating an female." Sam says.

" And a beautiful female for that matter." Freddie says, sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. I poke Sam's hand as she sits in front of me at the computer.

" Why the poke?" She asks.

" I like to poke." I reply. She pokes me on the cheek.

" I understand." Her finger stays there on my cheek for quite some time. Now this is annoying. " Now I understand!" She removes her finger and smiles with a mission accomplished. I smirk.

" So, what do you know about this Alice?" Sam asks.

" She's a baker," I say.

" Perfect." Sam comments.

" But she dropped out of medical school for it."

" Predictable." Sam comments.

" Plays video games like a religion." I say.

" Amazing." Freddie comments.

" And she has a little brother named Nicholas." I add.

" How little?" Freddie asks.

" Our age. I haven't met him yet but I heard he's really nice and is your common boy next door." I say.

" So he's a Freddie Benson." Sam says.

" I haven't met the guy!" I defend.

" There can only be one Freddie Benson." Freddie says as if he is a secret agent.

" Yeah, we don't need another Freddie Benson." Sam comments. Freddie's mouth drops and Sam sips her soda.

" Let's just hope he doesn't own a website." I joke. The two look at me in unison as if I had two heads.

***CUE INTRO***

-0-

Spencer

….

Alice is making a key lime pie for dinner. She is such a good baker. I sit her kitchen; looking around at the apartment she got as a bribe from her father during her parent's divorce three years ago.

" Do your parents know that you bake now?" I ask. She turns to me, her long brown hair twirls.

" Only my mother and since she said she'll never talk to my father again, I know I'm good."

" So where is Nick?" I ask back.

" Probably with his friend Ashton. Those two are inseparable, always together." Alice replies. I get up and go to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, moving her hair, to kiss her on the neck. She giggles.

" Not now." She says.

" Why not?" I whine.

" You know why, but on another subject," I stop kissing her. " When are we going to introduce the siblings?"

" I don't know. It's up to you."

" I think they should meet up soon."

" How soon?"

" Like tomorrow?"

" Perfect," I say, then kissing her again on the neck. She twirls around and kisses me on the lips. Oh la la, me likey. I place my hands on her waist, her creeping her arms around my neck.

" Win Alice, win!" I hear. We detach and see a brunet boy and a blond boy standing before us in the living room. The blond boy stands in blue jeans and white shirt, holding up a skateboard.

" Spencer, this is Nick's friend Ashton. He's the one who made the comment." She says.

" Ashton." He says, putting his hand out. I walk over to him in the living room.

" Spencer." I say, shaking his hand. Oh my gosh, he's like Sam in everyday, actually, except for the eyes.

" I'm gonna get some juice." Nick says, wearing a blue button down and jean shorts. Alice follows Nick to the fridge, leaving Ashton and I.

" You love Alice?" He asks.

" We've been dating for two weeks." I state.

" Look, she's like a sister to me so if you hurt her, Nick isn't going to do anything, but I will." He says, then leading down their hallway. I take one step to the sofa and fall on his skateboard. I lay on the ground in pain.

" Owned." I hear Ashton yell. Ugh, I'm really gonna hate him.

" Spencer!" Alice yells. I feel Nick and Alice help me up. They sit me on their large sofa. Alice holds my head as Nick storms off. Nick comes back from the hallway, holding on to Ashton's ear.

" Say your sorry." Nick says. Ashton rolls his eyes.

" I'm sorry." He says and like that, Nick lets go of his ear. Ashton walks off to the fridge.

" He eats all your food, doesn't he." I say.

" Yep." Alice says, stroking my hair. Oo, he likey.

Nick

…

Ashton and I sit on the bed, playing some San Cisco. Ashton throws the tiny basketball into the tiny basketball hoop on the wall. I get up and go to the mini fridge. I grab a peppy cola and toss one to Ashton.

" Do you think Sam Puckett will go for me?" He asks.

" Who knows, you two are two peas in a pod."

" I know, I just wanted to know if you think she would go for me."

" Dude, you would never meet her."

" Dude, your sister is dating Spencer Shay, brother of thee Carly Shay. The high chances of meeting Sam Puckett are so high the band Fun knows it."

" My friends are getting higher than the empire state." I sing.

" So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun." I hear a girl sing. I lift my head and see Miss Willa Kensley; shoulder length wavy light brown hair, radiating blue eyes, and a five foot three curvy frame. She's your average teenage girl who wears her hipster style like a boss.

" And, you're here again." Ashton comments.

" Nice to see you too Ashton Fredric Stratford." Willa says. Instant burn.

" The only person who says my full name is my father." Ashton says.

" Or Principal Stevenson after one of your schemes." I say.

" Oh that Stevenson." Ashton comments.

" That poor woman cleaning up all _your_ messes, or making _you_ clean them up." Willa says, walking over to the futon and laying on it. We all sit around in silence as it is clear that Willa is tired.

" So how are things with Alice and Spencer?" She asks.

" Great. I'm actually shipping them." I reply. When I ship, I ship hard. Willa sits up on the futon and looks around.

" What is it?" I ask.

" What's for dinner?" She asks.

" Must you eat my food?"

" Hey, it's this or my father's famous meatless meatloaf with spinach on the side."

" I still don't know how you live with him." Ashton comments.

" Don't remind me." She says.

Alice

…

" Dinner!" I yell. I hear the teenager's footsteps come down the hallway. They come running into the adjacent dinning room.

" Whats for dinner mother?" Ashton asks in a british accent, sitting down with Nick and Willa.

" Spaghetti tacos!" Spencer exclaims, bringing the plate to the table.

" Now this is iCarly!" Willa says in excitement. He puts the plate on the table and they all immediately dig in. Spencer and I sit down and join the dysfunctional family of unaccommodated love. The only sound in the apartment is us biting into the tacos.

" So, what is it like being related to Carly?" Ashton asks.

" She's my baby sister." Spencer replies.

" Yeah, but would she go for a like me?" Willa, sitting next to him, kicks him in the leg causing him to go cross eyed in annoyance. Spencer looks at him oddly.

" Well, she did go through one bad boy phase." He says.

" Is this phase still going?" Ashton asks.

" _No way._" He emphasizes. Willa snickers and Ashton kicks her. She kicks him back and then it turns into a classic Ashton and Willa fight. They fight it to the floor. Spencer leans his head closer to me.

" Are we supposed to be doing something?" Spencer asks.

" Give it two more minutes." I reply, taking another bite of the spaghetti taco.

-0-

Freddie

….

" So where is Spencer?" I ask from the sofa. I watch Carly put our pizza on plates. She looks up.

" He's at Alice's tonight." She replies. Sam comes out of the bathroom and joins me on the sofa. " I'm glad he met someone. I hope they marry." She adds, bringing the plates to us. We take it from her hands. She sits on the floor and puts her plate on the coffee table.

" So what movie are we gonna watch?" Carly ask.

" The Goonies." I say.

" Carrie!" Sam says. I look at her in disbelief. She gives back the same face.

" Oh no." I hear Carly comments. In a instant, we are yelling at each other explaining which one is better than the other. We continue to argue about the two movies when I notice that Carly has gotten up and left on us, taking the pizza box with her.

" _Wow, _she is lonely." Sam says.

" Knowing her she is just making a small deal a whole lot bigger." I say.

" I'm her _best _friend! I should know that!"

" What valid response is that?"

" I'm in love!" I hear. I turn my head around to see Spencer holding his hands with goggly eyes. I just look at him in curiosity.

" Are you going to marry the woman?" Sam asks.

" Not yet!" He replies. Oh wow. He really does love her.

" When are we going to meet her?" I ask.

" You two, never. Carly, tomorrow." He replies, then retreating to his bedroom. I look over to Sam.

" Should we tell Carly?" Sam asks.

" Let her find out tomorrow." I say. I grab the remote control and the first thing that appears on the screen is the scene from _The Goonies _where the boys discover the map.

" Ah ha!" I exclaim in joy.

" No! No! _No!" _Sam screams. What I love the most, the screaming Sam. Now she is hitting me. No!

* * *

**Who likes the starting to a very, _very _long fanfiction? Rate & Review and look forward to chapter two! - _SA _**


	2. It's a Boy Thing

Alice

…

I hold my famous key lime pie in hand. I walk through the Bushwell plaza doors and head straight for elevator. Lewbert is weird as hell; knowing my previous encounters with him. Nick is texting and smiling as we take the elevator help.

" Can you please stop texting." I say to Nick.

" Sorry, Ashton told me a funny joke about tits." I roll my eyes. He's such a teenage boy. The elevator opens and we walk down the hall. I look over to Nick who is acting really nonchalant. How is he acting all nonchalant? I'm freaking out.

" We're just meeting his sister." He says defending himself.

" Yes, but she is the act of approval here Nick! I need this so much!"

" She's the sister, not the mother."

" Don't bring that up by the way."

" Why?"

" Just don't." We come to the door, I ring the doorbell. I hear it echo through the apartment sending chills down my spine. I hear Nick say under his breath 'Still sister'. I give him the evil death glare of all death glares. The door opens and Carly stands before us in a blue blouse and black skirt.

" Hey there, Alice and Nick! Come in!" She says. I walk in and hand her the pie. She walks over to the kitchen and places it on their island.

" Cool place." Nick comments. I don't if he actually thinks if the apartment is cool or just complimenting. I still should not elbow him in the gut.

" Thanks. Spencer is very creative." Carly says. Nick takes a seat on the sofa. Spencer comes walking out of his room. He hugs me and kisses me on the lips.

" Keep that to yourselves in the privacy of a very small room." Nick comments.

" Come on, it's cute!" Carly adds.

" Yeah, to you." I hear. I bite my lip and hope for no self destruction between the two.

" Let's eat!" Spencer announces. We walk ourselves to the table and take our seats. I look over to Nick from across of me eyeing him in hints, 'Don't screw this up'. His response 'I won't!'. We all dig into the tomato and mozzarella cheese salad. Yummy!

Willa

…..

I stand out in the very modern hallway. It's Nick's hallway. I look to Ashton as he tries to break into the Webster apartment. This is what typically happens when Nick has found a way to occupy himself without the help of the two of us. Even thought this usually happens, this time we have a purpose, Ashton has left his wallet in Nicks' room from the day before. I can't believe he went through a whole day without his phone. I roll my eyes. I know, and Ashton knows, he can't pick a lock but yet, he tries.

" Just give up! We need a professional!" I say, with my arms crossed.

" I am a professional!" Ashton yells out loud, to make himself feel better. He continues to pick the lock. My phone beeps, so I pull it out to see a text from Nick.

**From: Nicholas Ridiculous **

**In Bushwell apt. 8C w/ the Shays. Suck it. **

He's so dead. I smile evilly and plot in my mind of pure genius. I know what Ashton and I are doing tonight.

" Hey Ashton-want to meet, I don't know, Sam Puckett?" I ask. He stops in an instant and stands up to speak to me.

" What 'cha talking about Kensley?" He says in an Arnold impersonation. I look down to Nick's message and then bring the phone up to Ashton's face. He takes it from my hands and his face lightens up with glee.

" The course of the night has been chosen." He says in a deep manly voice. I pat his back and pull him down the hallway towards the elevator.

" What about my wallet?" Ashton complains.

" You'll get it later!" I say, tugging on his shoulder.

Sam

…..

I sit on Freddie's bed as he plays with his computer at his desk. God knows what he is doing on it as I can give two flying fishes. Also, I do not wish to know what he is looking up anyway. He is a teenage boy after all. I lay down on the bed, pulling out my phone from my front pocket. I press on 'Furious Chickens' app and start my level twelve game. I kick off my sneakers and roll on my belly. I cross my ankles in the air. The sound of chickens hitting walls and Freddie's fingers hitting his keyboard keys fills up the room. Oh, beat level twelve. Yeah!

" Oh my god!" Freddie yells.

" What?" I yell.

" I'm so bored!"

" How are you bored in your _own_ room?"

" I thought it wasn't humanly possible until now, I am _so _incredibly bored!_" _

" No need for emphasis Benson. You and I both get it."

" I wish we could go next door but the Websters are occupying it." Freddie says.

" And Carly would kill us." I say.

" So what do we do?" He asks back. I slip my phone into my pocket. I continue to lay on his bed, then rolling around on it. Wait a minute, I know what we can do and it involves lips. _As you lay on his bed. _I fiddle with my hair and look away from Freddie.

" Groovy Smoothie?" He asks.

" My wallet is back at home." I state.

" I'll buy," He says, flashing his famous smile. My heart skips one beat, that is all.

" So…" He stands by the door. I extend my arms up in his direction.

" Help me up." I say in a baby voice. He smirks and walks over to me, taking my hands and pulling me up. He hands me my sneaks and helps me put on my sneakers. Two laughs escaped from our lips.

Ashton

…

" Oh sweet jesus." I say. I'm gonna met Sam Puckett. That sexy beast of a girl. Her blonde hair and blue eyes. A true goddess to me. We walk down the hall to some door and we both see the holy sign indicating apartment eight c.

" Here we go." Willa says. All of a sudden I hear a boy and girl talking behind us, we both turn around as the door opens and,

" Oh my god!" I scream. It's Sam Puckett! And Freddie Benson, but mostly Sam Puckett!

" Please excuse my fangirl friend." Willa says. I slap her on the arm. An 'ow' escapes her lips.

" Who are you two?" Sam asks. Her voice is like an angel in person. I feel Willa close my open mouth.

" I'm Willa Kensley, and this is my friend Ashton Stratford." I hear her say. All I see is Sam, also picturing her on a motorcycle eating a sub. What a beautiful dream.

" So what are you guys doing here?" Freddie asks.

" We got a distress text from our friend Nick. His sister is dating your Spencer." Willa says.

" Oh yeah, Alice, we heard well about her." Sam says.

" Then you know she dropped out of medical school." Willa comments.

" That part too." Freddie says. My eyes trace down from her face to her chest. They are _so _breast.

" I want you." I say.

" Can I slap him?" I hear Sam say. I'm still entranced by the breasts of glory. I feel Sam's hand slap my cheek. Oh la la, just how I like it.

" I am really sorry for my friend here. He only crushes oh so often on girls of his kind." Willa says.

" Just tell him to stop staring." Sam says. A moment of silence arrives.

" So where are you guys going?" Willa asks as I graze my hand over her slap.

" Groovy Smoothie." Freddie says.

" Can we join? I promise I will make sure he doesn't say anything more perverted." Willa says.

" You promise?"

" I have a kind of force over him that we can't really name." We start walking on the hall with no more questions asked. Willa holds on to my arm, guiding me making sure I don't do anything stupid. Even though I already did. Damn boy hormones!

Freddie

….

We all sit around the table sipping smoothies. We have all spoken very little; it is probably because we all the awkwardness that occurred before hand.

" Am I allowed to talk about seddie?" Willa asks.

" No." Sam replies very candidly. Of course she would say that.

" So, what do you guys do for fun?" I ask.

" When? During school or during our free time?" Ashton asks, then sipping his smoothie semi-seductively.

" Free time you ass." Sam states.

" I would say we hang out a lot with each other. Mostly causing something to break or someone to go insane. Usually ending in me pulling the two boys apart." Willa says.

" Why can't my life be like that?" Sam asks.

" Because you sold your soul for the greater goodness of love." I say.

" I hate love." Sam comments, sipping the rest of her smoothie; duly noted in the sound of nothing left in her cup.

" Do you, like, meat?" Ashton asks, looking to Sam.

" You will not win my heart with meat." Sam says blankly. That's when it became silent in the walls of the Groovy Smoothie. The four of us, who look like complete gender bent versions of each other. Nothing more, nothing less. Until,

" I wonder what is going on at the apartment?" Willa asks.

" I don't think we want to know." I reply.

" I want fries." Ashton and Sam say in unison. That was weird.

" Blondes." Willa comments. I cock my eyebrow at her and realize if I had a sister, she would be her.

Carly

…

Someone please take one of the pillows off of my bed and smother it all over my face, very slowly by the way. A very slow and painful death to make my life feel a whole lot interesting. Nicholas Webster is slowly, and surely, stealing the love and affection that my brother has for me and putting it all on him. That love stealing bastard! Spencer can only have one sibling, and that is me! Me I tell you!

" So what do you want to do for college?" I ask.

" I got a scholarship to Colby college up in Maine so I will be going there in the fall." He replies.

" And your major?"

" History. I want to travel the world and discover new things, like Indiana Jones!" Oh dear lord. He's a dreamer as well.

" What are going to be doing in college Carly?" He asks.

" Communications." I reply. I take another bite of my meatloaf and try not to give Nick the evil eye. I do not like him, at _all. _

I watch as Spencer and Alice's finger intertwine with one another on the table. That is so adorable. The small acts of love make my heart melt.

" Keep that between you two and a small room." Nick comments.

" No one likes your input Nicholas." Alice says. I snicker under my breath and look away. This is going to be a very long night of eating and talking, without trying to kill the teenage boy


	3. Good Intentions

Nick

…

" Have you used a hammer before?" Spencer asks me. I look down at the hammer in my hand. This so cool. I feel so manly.

" Never." I say, looking up to him.

" Alrighty then." He says with a smile. I look down at the tall thing of steel. Spencer has explained to me the sculpture in hand. We hit it and then we splatter it, which to me sounds like fun. I mean, I have fun with my friends and family but I never had this kind of fun. I do have a semi creative side to me but it never has shined until now. Spencer is so much fun. He is the big brother I never had. I remember as a child Alice will tell me how she wished for a little sister and she got me. Now, I have the big brother I always wanted.

" Let's hit this thing up!" Spencer exclaims. I swing the hammer behind me and hit the thing of steel.

" Yeah!" I exclaim. " This is so much fun!" I keep on swinging and hitting. I hear the door open behind us as we stand in the kitchen. I turn around and see Carly with Sam. Carly looks disappointed to see me as Sam just looks at me like a clueless dog.

" Nick." I say, bringing up my hand as a high five from a far.

" Sam." She says, doing the same exact thing. Spencer takes one more swing causing a large bang to echo the house. The girls jump and so do I. Sam walks over to the fridge and I walk over to Carly. I know she hates me but she must understand me. I walk over to her and she heads up the stairs.

" She doesn't like you." Sam states, standing behind me. I turn around her.

" Can you tell her I didn't mean to,"

" There is nothing you can say or do that can change anything." She takes a step closer to me that our noses are touching. " I got my eye on you."

" You mean _eyes_." I say, correcting her. She simply rolls her eyes and takes a step back to sip her soda. She continues to eye me as she goes up the steps to Carly's room. Ashton was right, Sam is a feisty girl. I will try my best not to piss her off; even though I already have with the hatred that I have pissed off Carly for no apparent reason. Even if I knew the reasoning. It's just really complicated and I wish that Carly wasn't being a complete girl jerk about this.

" Time to splatter!" Spencer announces. I turn around and see him all ready to splatter. I walk over and take the paint brush that is held in his hand. I dunk it in the forest green paint and splatter. I take another brush from the counter and go for the color peach.

" This is so much fun!" I say.

" I know!" He says. We laugh and splatter away like two idiots.

Carly

….

I pull out my history textbook and start working on my homework. Sam has occupied herself in front of the mirror/television/computer. She's off working on her netflix list.

" What movie do you think I should watch first? 'The Innkeepers' or 'The Pact'?" She asks.

" Well both are equally horrifying and will cause me to pee my pants but I know you will laugh and giggle. _So, _I will go with the 'The Pact'." I reply.

" Good choice." She comments. I hear her click on the mouse and sigh.

" Why are you sighing?" I ask. She comes and sits next to me. Her head drops on my shoulder.

" I'm tired."

" You are always tired after a day of school."

" They just ask some much of me. I can only stand people for so long."

" You just hate people in general."

" This is the reason why you are my best friend."

" How about you take a nap in my bed." I say. As soon as I say that, the sound of music blasts from downstairs. I bite my lip in disappointment. Seriously? I slam my book on the futon and head downstairs. I come to the kitchen to find Spencer and Nick attempting a very awkward 'Sexy and I know it' dance. This is something I should walk into. I just go back upstairs and decide to live with their decision. I walk back up to my room. I look to my bed and there is Sam fast asleep. She sleeps through the weirdest things. I pull out my phone and snap a photo of her sleep. She's cuddling with one of my pillows, which is quite funny. I get back to my history homework knowing what is going on downstairs.

Freddie

….

I close my laptop. I stretch in my seat. Just finished my four page paper on the the encoding method of twenty-first century. So much comparison between the nineties and now. I get out my seat and head to the kitchen. My mom nor T-Bo are in sight. That is weird; one of them should be home right now. Well since I have finished my paper and there is nothing else to do, I'm going to head over to Carly's. I walk out into the hallway and I could hear 'Sexy and I know it' playing. I open the door and Spencer is dancing with Nick. According to Carly and Sam, I am supposed to hate him with a burning passion but actually Nick is really cool. He's not like Gibby who gets into trouble and makes terrifying assumptions about things. Nick is a well rounded guy with no intentions of hurting anyone. In an odd way, he's a lot like Carly but she doesn't want to believe it.

" Hey guys." I say.

" Freddie!" They both exclaim in unison. Spencer pauses the music. I look down at the new sculpture that they're working on.

" Nice beat up box of steel." I say.

" Thanks." says Nick. " Want something to drink?" He also asks.

" Sure," I reply. He walks to the fridge and pulls out two sodas, giving one to me. I twist off the cap and sip mine.

" Have you seen Carly and Sam?" I ask.

" They're upstairs in Carly's room. She chooses not to speak to me so I have no idea what they are doing up there."

" _Yeah, _so what are you, Ashton and Willa up to this weekend?"

" Our weird friend Curry is having her birthday party."

" Is Curry a boy or a girl?"

" She is the Gibby version of a girl; sadly enough."

" I _see._" I take another sip. " I will see you later tonight?"

" Yeah, I have Donnie Darko in my backpack."

" Great!" I turn and head up the stairs to Carly's room. The door is closed so I knock. The door opens and Carly motions me in. I look to the bed and see Sam sleeping. Of course, she has to sleep after a long day a school. Typical. I take a seat on the ice cream sandwich. I put my soda down. I point out my observation to Carly about Sam and she tells me I am right. I do like the feeling of being right.

" So you saw _him _downstairs." Carly says.

" Yep, totally bonding. Completely disgusting." I say sarcastically. She raises an eyebrow, clearly not enjoying the sarcasm.

" He's been here everyday after school! It makes me sick."

" He must be failing in school."

" He's not. Nick's a straight A student."

" And he has a cuddle buddy." I comment. Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to say that. Now Carly has all eyebrows raised.

" You befriended him!" She exclaims, hitting me in the arm.

" Shhh!" I say with my finger on my lips.

" What did the boy do?!" Sam yells. Now Sam is up. I feel the grip on my shoulder and arm. Sam has got a hold on me, dang it. She pushes me towards the door and then throws my sorry ass into the hallway.

" It just happened!" I defend. Sam just slams the door in front of me. I trudge downstairs to find Spencer and Nick dancing to 'Umbrella'. This is so weird.

Nick

…

Freddie and I sit in quiet inside his apartment. His mother stands in the kitchen making popcorn. I wish my mom did that for me when I had friends over. She was mostly in her pajamas doing nothing.

Freddie is really cool. He might be all nerdy in all but he knows how to have a fun time. I understand why he's the type of guy who has two girls as friends. I haven't seen a dark side to him but I think it's hiding under his arm muscles.

" Here you go boys. Enjoy the movie and I will be home for dinner at eight Freddie." She says, placing the popcorn and sodas on the coffee table. She heads to the door and leaves. Freddie presses the play button on the remote.

" If I did anything to hurt the girls," I say.

" Carly just hates you. She's just putting the blame on me for friending you." He says.

" I don't know why she hates me so much but I have never had a brother before."

" I know, she doesn't understand that at all. I look up to Spencer as a big brother too sometimes so I completely understand your side of the story."

" So what is her side of the story?"

" I don't know since I don't have the mind of a little sister."

" True." We both slouch into the sofa and watch the movie, Donnie Darko. It's a _pretty _dark movie. Haha, I just made a joke. Towards the end I look over to Freddie.

" You know we can totally be bros." I say.

" Just don't befriend Gibby and we're friendship might just last." He jokes. Oh that Gibby.

" Don't worry dude." I say. We just continue to watch the movie.

* * *

**Who can't wait to meet female Gibby? She's gonna be hilarious! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and looking forward to the new year! Anyone got any requests for the next chapter? Tell me! R&R**


	4. Yours Mine Ours

Alice

…

I walk into the Shay's door with the key that Spencer has given me. Spencer has left for the afternoon for a fun filled afternoon of killing virtual zombies with his friend Socko. I've met Socko and his family, they are so weird. Spencer told me thought that it would be good tonight to make dinner for just him and Carly. Since her meeting Nick has been a complete downfall. I drop the groceries on the counter. It's around two thirty right now and I know that Carly is still in school. I open the bags and start pulling out the ingredients to make lasagna. Everyone loves lasagna, a person who didn't like lasagna should just be marked idiotic.

I look over to the computer and think to myself.

" Well, no one is around." I say to myself. I walk in front of the computer and hit the spacebar. I go to safari and type in pandora. I login and click on my 'The Ting Tings' playlist. The song 'Soul Killing' comes on. I get back to my ingredients and start on this amazing lasagna.

Ten songs later I was boiling the pasta and singing their classic song 'That's Not My Name'.

_They call me 'hell', _

_They call me 'Stacey',_

_They call me 'her', _

_That's not my name, _

_That's not my name,_

I sing along to the lyrics, completely feeling like Charlie Day's character in 'Horrible Bosses'. I continue to sing along to the song when I hear the front door slam shut. It causes me to jump and I see Carly standing by the couch looking really annoyed. I run to the keyboard and turn down the volume. It's then I notice that Carly is drenched head to toe.

" Oh my god! Carly what happened?" I ask frantically.

" Your brother." She replies. I take a mental step back.

" What?!"

" Spencer was supposed to pick me up from school and forgot because of Nicholas!" She yells.

" I don't think it's Nick's fault. You know how Spencer does have his stupid moments. Maybe he forgot."

" It's Thursday and he always picks me up on Thursday!" She does that annoying sigh and stomps up the stairs. I've never had a little sister before. Little brothers don't like to talk but I know us girls. My big sister instincts are telling me to go upstairs. I look up to the stairs, I'm going to. I first take a towel from Spencer's bathroom. I come up to Carly's door and knock on it. I don't hear a reply. I open the door a bit to see Carly sitting on the futon in her bathrobe.

" Carly." I say. She turns her head to me. I walk into her room some more. Wow, I wish I had a bedroom like this has a teenager. I look down to her face and see water rolling down from her eyes.

" Have you been crying?" I ask.

" No, it's the rain." She replies sarcastically. I take a seat next to her.

" I know the feeling." I say.

" What?"

" I know the feeling for being replaced." She looks at me in wonder. " I dated this guy a long time ago. I know it doesn't relate to your problem but hear me out." I take a breath and she turns herself to me. " We were dating for about three weeks when we both together bumped into his girlfriend from high school. They knew each other so well, like brother and sister, that he completely forgot I existed. It wasn't until a week later when she went off to a work conference that he had realized what he had done to me. What I'm trying to say is,"

" Spencer isn't doing this intentionally."

" When something has been missing, you pay it so much attention you forget what you already have."

" I understand."

" Good." I say patting her back. She dries her tears away with the back of her hand. She looks up at me.

" You broke up with him didn't you." Carly says bluntly.

" The _very _next day." Carly laughs at my remark. I offer to help dry her hair and clothes. I leave her to her school work. I put the clothes in the dryer. I go back to the kitchen and finish dinner.

Spencer

….

I walk down the hallway with Nick besides me with a smoothie in hand and helmet in other.

" That was so cool how you picked me up from school together." Nick says.

" Yeah, I'm cool." I say, realizing my awesomeness. The imaginary audience in my head laughs. I open the door and Alice is in the kitchen cooking dinner.

" Hey Alice." I say. She turns her head to me and bites her lip.

" Nick, go upstairs to the bathroom." She says.

" But I don't have to go." He says back. She just stares at him and he dashes up the stairs without a word. She walks over to me.

" What was that about?" I ask. She crosses her arms. I reminds me of when my mother used to scold me as a child.

" You know what today is?" She asks back.

" It's Thursday. Wait, is it our one month anniversary?" Being very scared.

" We've been dating for two weeks."

" Oh yeah." I sigh in relief.

" But you see, today is _Thursday." _ So today is Thursday which means…..oh no! Dang it!

" Carly's upset. Isn't she?" She takes a deep breath.

" I think you should talk to your sister." She says. I put my helmet on the coffee table. I start up the stairs. Nick passes me as he comes down the stairs. I come to the second floor and walk down the hall a bit to where her door is. I knock on the door and enter. I turn my head to the bed. Carly lies on her belly reading a book.

" Hey kiddo." I say. She lifts her head up.

" Hey Spence." She says. I come and sit down next to her on the bed. She sits up and puts the book to the side. I quickly look at the title.

" Reading 'The Host' I see. Is it good?" I ask.

" It's good." She replies. I take a deep breath.

" I'm sorry for replacing my love for you with Nick. I've just never been a big brother to a brother."

" I understand. I kind of realized now how much I've wanted a sister."

" Trust me, when you were five you kept on asking mom for a little sister."

" I honestly don't remember that."

" That is because you were five."

" Yeah."

" _So….._can you learn to love Nick?" She rolls her eyes and sighs.

" I guess I'll give him a chance,"

" Yeah!" I scream like a little boy. I give her a big hug and run out of the room. I'm gonna tell Alice the good news.

Nick

…

After dinner I stayed back at the Shay's as Freddie and I are going to see the new Chainsaw movie. I've been looking forward to that movie since the trailer on t.v. I sit on the sofa and stare at the black television screen. Freddie and I don't have to leave for another twenty minutes to get to the movie. Yet, I am so bored. Why does boredom have to be a continuous problem for us teenagers?

" Hey Nick." I hear. I turn my head to the stairs to see Carly in her pink cat patching pajama set.

" Hey Carly." There are a lot of 'hey's exchanged in this house.

" Can we talk?" She asks as she takes a seat next to me on the sofa. I move over a bit to give her space.

" I'm sorry." She simply says.

" Sorry for what?" I ask back jokingly. She death glares me. " It's really scary how you girls are good at the death glare." I comment. She laughs.

" I'm sorry for treating you like the devil. I knew you weren't trying to steal my brother away. I really am sorry for treating you like that."

" No harm, no foul. I understand. I've just never had a big brother before."

" And I've never had a big sister before."

" You see, we're both benefitting from this relationship." I say. Carly laughs again and punches me in the arm. We kind of sit in silence after clearing the air.

" So, what are you doing tonight?" She asks.

" Freddie and I are going to see the new Chainsaw movie together. Wanna get out of the pink cats and come?" I say.

" I puke at the sight of blood." She replies.

" Okay then." I say getting up. I think it's the perfect time to head over to the theatre with Freddie. I reach my hand out for the door handle when,

" Nick,"

" Yeah…" I say turning my head.

" We should bond more." She says. I smile.

" Perfect." I open the door and enter into the hallway. At the same time, Freddie opens his door.

" Ready to watch people die of a chainsaw?" He asks.

" You bet' cha brother from another mother." I reply. We walk down the hall in laughter.


	5. Pure Sanity

Sam

…

I stare really hard at the television in my room. Since my mother is re-dating the electrician, we got a new television downstairs and the old one went to me. It was very nice of Brett, the electrician, to set it up in my room. I hope my mom keeps him for another month because I think we will need the help. I just love my new flat screen.

" Can we find something else to watch?" Willa asks. I look down at her as she lies on my green comforter. Her maroon shirt clashes with the green and her short brown hair in a pony tail.

" We're watching 'A Haunting' like you asked." Carly says, sitting on the other side of me. She's in a canon ball position as she is _actually _scared of the show. It's sad and hilarious at the same time.

" Yeah, but it's a bad episode." Willa says. I click the remote control and see on the guide that 'Paranormal Activity' is playing on HBO. Carly takes the pillow from behind her and smoothers her face with it before hitting her upper body on my bed. Of course. Willa and I watch the television screen in anticipation waiting for the ghost to make an appearance. It's bitter sweet watching the ghost attack them as I have seen this movie a good ten times.

" Can we please do something else? Even though I don't like what is on the screen. We've been sitting on this bed for a good half an hour doing nothing." Carly says.

" So what do you recommend little kitty?" Willa asks. Carly sits up.

" Paint our nails, make cookies, something girls actually do at sleepovers." Carly says.

" Carly," I say.

" Yeah,"

" How well do you know me?"

" Pretty well."

" So do you think we're going to paint our nails all together?"

" No." Carly says in an unhappy voice. Willa laughs. We both look at her in disappointment.

" What?! This is why you have a popular web show!" She comment. I roll my eyes. " But I won't mind some cookie dough." She adds.

" I just want to eat some pizza." Carly says. Five minutes later we all make the decision to go get pizza and the stop by the DVD store to grab something to watch. We walk out of my front door and head into the city.

" What are you guys doing tomorrow night?" Willa asks, with her hands in her red sweatshirt pockets. Carly continues to fiddle with her hair for no reason.

" It's Saturday." I state.

" Yeah, my friend Curry is turning eighteen tomorrow. The theme is 70's but it won't be anything like Eric Foreman's basement."

" Nice. So why is her name Curry?"

" Well, her real name is Eugenia Paulette Currison."

" Oh…."

" So we call her Curry." I say.

" _So, _does she like…curry?" Carly jokes. She is the only one who laughs. We stop at the end of the block and look at her with disappointment as Carly and I had only done earlier to Willa.

" Remember Carly, you're not aloud to do puns." I say, holding her shoulder. She tries to calm down from her laughing fit.

" How was that not funny?" Carly asks.

" Because she can't eat spicy food, like indian food." Willa replies. We walk the rest in silence and ten blocks later, we were in front of Sal's Pizza. We all walk through the double doors and take a booth by the window.

" What does everyone want?" Carly asks as she takes hold of the menu.

" Pizza." Willa sighs.

" What kind of pizza?" I ask her.

" Tons of cheese." Willa replies.

" So you mean the four cheese pizza?" Carly asks, correcting her at the same time.

" Yeah, whatever," Willa simply says. I know that I want the meat lovers pizza.

Ashton

…

The radio blasts with songs by Foster the People. Probably my favorite band ever. I sit in the passenger seat as Nick drives Freddie and I to the graveyard outside of Seattle.

" So this is what you do in your spare time?" Freddie asks. I turn my head to him as he sits in the back.

" Graveyard movie screenings? Yeah. They're so much fun." I reply.

" Carly is too scared of horror movies to ever go to one, but knowing Sam she would."

" Has she asked about me by any chance?"

" You mean her mentioning Nick's pervert friend?"

" At least I'm mentioned."

" Don't get your hopes up Ashton. The last time I walked into Carly's room with the two in there Sam said she was off boys."

" She might say she's off but truly doesn't know until she's met the Ashton."

" She met the Ashton, and he failed big time." Freddie comments. I should remind myself to throw a cupcake at his face when I get one in my hands. Nick turns into the graveyard parking lot. He takes his sweet time to park and then we're able to get out of the car. We head over to the opening. Freddie walks away to get us some popcorn and soda.

" So he's cool. Right?" Nick says.

" I admit to liking him."

" I knew you would."

" He's nerdy, but I know he has a badass side to him."

" What is that supposed to mean?" Nick says. I give him the all knowing look of truth. He bites his lip knowing what I mean.

" Hey guys, they only had small popcorns. Is that cool?" Freddie asks coming up to us.

" Totally." Nick says. We take our popcorns and sodas, then taking our places in the graveyard.

" It's time for the Omen." I say, taking a seat in my lawn chair. Nick places himself on my left. Freddie takes his seat on the right. I find my comfy spot and put my feet up on the small tombstone in front of me.

" I wish we had some girls with us." Freddie says.

" Listen, there are three girls from my high school behind us. One of them will crawl and others will follow." I say.

" So you make your bitches crawl?" Freddie jokes.

" Yes. Yes I do." I say in a serious tone. Freddie smirks and puts a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

-0-

Willa

….

" 'Cause this is how we do it!" I sing.

" This is how we do it!" Carly and Sam sing in unison. I jump off Carly's bed and land on the circle trampoline. I bounce and bounce. We all continue to dance and bounce around. The idea to watch 'Mean Girls' was from Carly which I didn't impose. What no one saw coming was the three of us getting a complete sugar rush from all the candy in the rental shop, and with no adults, we haven't stopped singing songs from our childhood. I start to become dizzy and run to the ice cream sandwich seat. Sam continues to rock out on the pillow to no guitar in the song. The song comes to an end and 'Party in Your Bedroom' starts blasting. Carly runs up behind me causing me to flinch. I turn to her.

" Man, I wish my friend Curry was here, she would make this so much fun!" I say.

" Where is she?" Carly asks.

" Properly prepping for her birthday party tomorrow."

" Well, she's no fun!"

" Pillow fight!" Sam exclaims. I grab the nearest pillow and stomp over to Sam. I whack her in the arm and she starts to get intense about it as Carly giggles. This is probably every guy fan of iCarly right now. Sam and Carly having a very sexy pillow fight. That gives me the idea. Yes, I will and I shall. I hit Carly hard in the face.

" Attack!" She yells before she pummels me to the bed with her pillow. Sam joins her, leaving me defenseless. I am screwed.

* * *

**Who is ready for the party?! I know I am because it's gonna be filled with everything that might just go horribly right! Got any ideas for party songs? Tell me! R&R **


	6. The Curry Extravaganza

Nick

…

Alice and I come into the Shay apartment. Alice takes a seat next to Spencer on the couch. I look at myself in my party best. As the party theme is 70's; I've decided I will go as Michael Kelso. I fix my collar and tap into my inner Kelso. I am going to have so much fun tonight. I look at Alice and Spencer on the couch eskimo kissing.

" Please keep that in secret before we go." I say. They both roll their eyes. I stand by the door waiting for Carly and Freddie. Sam is coming with Willa and Ashton. We're all meeting up at Curry's place. I hear heels come downy the stairs. Carly comes down in her blue jean high waisted bell bottom jeans, white blouse tied up and the Farrah Fawcett volume hair.

" Now that is seventies." I say.

" Thank you Webster." Carly says with a smile. I open the door for us.

" Have fun you too." Spencer says.

" Yeah, you two try to have too much fun." I comment, looking at the two before I close the door. Two grown adults, a place to themselves until midnight. May every innuendo enter your non-virgin brain. I knock on the Benson's door and wait.

" Are you trying to look like Michael Kelso?" Carly asks.

" How did you know?"

" Your hair is puffed in the front."

" My hair is always like that." Carly laughs, then twirling a piece of her hair. The door opens revealing a very seventies Freddie Benson; looking just like Tony Manero in Saturday Night Fever.

" So got some disco fever I see." I comment.

" I know how to party." Freddie says.

" It's true." Carly says looking at me.

" Let's go now! We don't want to be late to this extravaganza that we call an eighteen year old party to a nutty girl named Curry." I say. We head down the hall and go downstairs to where my car is parked.

" Shot gun!" Freddie announces.

" Dang it!" Carly sighs. She isn't too upset to sit in the back. I get in and start the car.

" Where does Curry leave?" Freddie asks as we start to drive away.

" Let's just say her father isn't an idiot." I reply. I turn the corner and make my way to the house, or better known as, mansion. Curry's father owns a syrup company that gets most of it's earnings from Canada. Damn Canada.

Willa

….

I pull up my car in front of Sam's house. Ashton continues to fill up the backseats by his legs; occupied by his phone in hand. His blonde hair is all over the place like a hippy as his outfit consists of black loose jeans and a hippy shirt. Damn hippies. I look at the door and I watch Sam walk down the front path in a bold plaid dress with knee high socks. I didn't know she wears heels. Uh, good thing to know. She opens the door, making sure her straight hair doesn't get slammed.

" Look'n good Puckett." Ashton comments, not looking up from his phone.

" Shut up hippy." Sam snaps back. She then lets her eyes wonder at my 70's outfit.

" You look just like Kitty Foreman, but with brown hair." Sam says.

" Thanks. That's what I was going for."

" So where is Red?"

" He's seven feet under." I reply. Sam laughs. I start driving to Curry's house, which is a good thirty minutes away. Ashton reaches over the gears to turn on the radio. The car is blasted with Two Door Cinema Club. Ashton and I sing along but Sam doesn't know the band so she sits in amazement as I try to hit all the words in the song 'I Can Talk'. Thirty minutes later, as predicted, we arrive to the Currison mansion with the people of my youth on the front lawn drinking and talking. Just like they are supposed to me. I love it. I get out of the car and Sam turns to me.

" You didn't mention drinking was going on." Sam says.

" We're eighteen years old. Where have you been?" I ask back.

" In juvie and now on probation." She says back in an evil tone. I shut my lips and roll my eyes; wow! I walk to the front door and find my fellow classmates near to the point of no return. Sam and Ashton follow behind me. I come to the dining room to find Nick hanging with Carly and Freddie. Sam runs over to them and starts immediately talking to Carly. I see a red cup in Nick's hand; knowing him he's going to find a girl and make her his girl, like every other party he has been to. I watch Ashton walk off to the kitchen to get a drink. I think I'm gonna get a drink to. I head over to the kitchen and get a beer. I turn around and there stands my Red Foreman. He smiles.

" Not happening." I say, taking a sip then walking off to god know's where.

Carly

…

I stand by the large stairwell looking at the teenagers around me. Sam had decided to walk off to the beer pong game in the game room. Freddie caught his eye on a blonde girl in a very short dress and followed her like a stalker to where-ever she went. I take another sip on my alcoholic concoction. I feel someone hit my arm. I turn around and find a very drunk guy with black hair and hazel eyes.

" You are iCarly from Carly." He says smiling. He is so drunk.

" Yes, I am." I say. He looks at my face some more and then he smashes his lips on to mine. I try to push him off but he kisses me so passionately that I can't help but kiss back. Not evening counting the seconds, he retrieves from the kiss.

" I will see you again." He says. I watch him walk away. I take a moment to breath. I think I'm gonna try to find someone I actually know. After doing a good lap around of the mansion, I go outside. I see Willa dancing on a table with a dirty blonde haired girl in a very 70's dress. I think that's Curry. She is Willa's height but more fuller with a curvy body. So where is Freddie, or Sam? I walk through the kitchen to see Ashton talking to a girl. More likely convincing the poor girl that tonight is the night she becomes a woman. I come to the staircase and head up to the second floor. I knock on each door and open it slowly only to find three couples making out. _So, _where is Nick?

" Nicholas!" I hear a girl yell. I look down from the railing to see Nick starting a conga line with a bunch of people. He looks very drunk happy. It's very clear who will driving us back tonight, me. I run downstairs and add myself in front of Nick.

" Have you seen Sam and Freddie?" I ask him.

" Who?" He asks back.

" Sam and Freddie!" I yell.

" The last time I saw the two was playing kings."

" Oh dear god." I say under my breath. I run off to the backyard. I start to dance so I can make my way to the dance table where Willa is having too much fun. Two minutes later, I am finally on the table, dancing. I introduce myself to the dirty blonde and find my prediction to me right, it is Curry. I turn myself to Willa.

" Willa." I say.

" Hello my sober friend." She says wrapping her arm around me.

" Your not drunk?" I ask.

" I have to bring Sam and Ashton home. I need to be sober has hell."

" Speaking of Sam, have you seen her?"

" I remember seeing her playing kings with Freddie in the basement a good twenty minutes ago."

" Wanna help me find them?" Without a word she hops off the table and then helps me down. She walks into the large house. Oh look, Ashton got the girl. Now I see that Nick did get a girl tonight. Willa opens a door near the dining room and heads down the stairs. We come to see a group of people playing spin the bottle. That is so old school. We look around but I don't see them.

" I know where they are if they joined this game." She walks to the corner of the room where they are double doors. She opens them and,

" Oh my god!" I yell. Sam and Freddie are all over each other like animals.

" And that's why I stay sober." Willa comments. She shuts the doors leaving the two.

" Shouldn't we stop them from going to fourth base."

" Give it four minutes." She says. She takes a seat on the couch. I open my mouth to say something but, I just sit. She hands me a peppy cola.

Freddie

…

I wrap my arms around her body, pulling her closer to me. I kiss her lips and I can taste the alcohol on her tongue. She moans against my mouth. Her fingers grip on to my hair. We continue to make out. We take a breathing break. For some odd reason she slaps me in the face and then walks out of the small room. That was, amazing. I open the door and trip. This rug is so comfy.

" Come on." I hear a girl say. I feel two pairs of hands help me up and take me upstairs. I see Ashton come up to me.

" Make out with a girl my man?" He asks.

" She was a wild one." I reply. I feel the hands release me and Ashton guides me away. He takes me to some part of the house. I don't even know what room I am in! Girls are on the tables dancing. Boys chanting songs to strip. This is probably the most fun I have ever have. I hear someone yelling at all of us to come to the big hall. I watch Willa and Nick push a cart in with a big yellow cake. The birthday girl, Curry, comes walking down from the stairs. We start to sing 'Happy Birthday'. At the end of the one minute song, Curry smashes her face in the cake, and there is weirdness Nick spoke about to me last night in the car ride back. She lifts her head covered with cake and screams in excitement. Of course she would. I look around trying to figure out who the blonde girl was that I was kissing before. I don't know but I do know is that Sam looks particularly happy.

" How much did Sam drink tonight?" I ask Ashton.

" Enough to make her take off her panties and throw them to a crowd of seniors."

" Now that sounds like the rebellious Sam that I know." I say. I then laugh and let Ashton guide me to a group of girls. They are all half naked and hot. I point to some random girl.

" I choose you." I say. She comes up to me and kisses me. I love alcohol. I'm never going back! I. Am. Freddie Benson! I retrieve from her to yell,

" I am king!"

Ashton

…

I lie against the Willa's car as she gets Sam in. Willa then pushes me in the car with Sam. Willa closes the door shut. Sam continues to giggle like a little girl. I wrap my arms around her. I hear the car lock.

" You are drunk Ashton." She says.

" You are drunk too Sam." I say. She pushes me away. I feel the car start.

" Why do you like me?" She asks.

" You are just like me in every way."

" But don't you just hate those people who are just like you in every way? There is no difference so you never get something unexpected."

" You are unexpected, and beautiful, and rebellious," She puts her pointer finger on my lips.

" Don't speak. I am not attracted to you."

" Prove it with a kiss and I'll never hit on you again."

" Never?"

" Never ever." I turn my head to the rearview mirror. Willa rolls his eyes and smiles, looking back to the road. I turn my head back and Sam leans in, giving me a small but passionate kiss. She pulls away and looks into my eyes. I actually didn't feel a spark. She pokes my nose.

" Never again Startford." She says and then removes her finger. She drops her head on my shoulder. I stroke her long blonde hair. Five minutes later we are at my house. I sit Sam up and leave a kiss on her forehead. She doesn't smile, she just stares. I get out of the car and make myself up to my house. I walk through the door.

" You better not be drunk." My father says.

" I'm sober as a nun dad." I say, making my way up the stairs to my bedroom. I just open the door and run to my bed, where I flop. I close my eyes.

" Best. Night. Ever." I say to myself. So, much, action!

Sam

…

I sit on my front porch with Willa by my side. I have finally sobered up. It's such a relief. I remember bits and parts of the night as I was drunk as fuck.

" I am never getting that drunk again." I say turning to Willa.

" That's why I don't usually drink a lot. Bad things happen." Willa says.

" I can't believe I kissed that Ashton boy."

" Well, it was short and sweet."

" Like my love life." I comment, taking a sip of water.

" Why don't you drink a lot?" I ask. Willa sighs. She then turns to me.

" For the longest time Nick had the biggest crush on me, and I never liked him back. Long story short, the first time I ever got drunk, I kissed him. He thought I loved him but I didn't. I had to break his heart all over again. I vowed from that day on, I won't get too smashed." She says.

" That is truly insightful." I joke. She laughs, before taking another sip of her water.

I fall back a bit on the steps, taking my sweet time to breathe. I can hear the sound of the television in the living room as my mother drinks her beer like a man-woman. All of a sudden, I remember something from night, _I grip the back of his neck and kiss his mouth with passion. I feel his mouth smile and I just kiss him more, wanting more and more from his sweet lips. _

" Did I make out with anyone tonight?" I ask. Willa turns to me. She smiles and then laughs trying to contain herself for what she is about to say.

" Sam,"

" Yes…"

" You made out with Freddie." I feel a lump in my throat and then I feel something coming up my throat. I star to gag. I run to the bush next to me and puke up every last content of tonight. Willa comes behind me and holds my hair back.

" When did you have carrots?" She asks. I just puke again. " I never knew Benson was that bad of a kisser." She comments. Oh god, there is pizza I had tonight. " That is nasty." She lastly comments.

* * *

**This is probably my** **favorite chapter to this by far, but can I top it? Next chapter is the bombshell that you guys have been waiting for! R&R**


	7. Nightmare Come True

Freddie

…

I feel the light from the windows hit my eyes.

" It burns!" I exclaim. I roll myself on my bed to face away but I just end of falling on the floor. I open my eyes, this is definitely not my room. There are movie posters everywhere, along with dirty clothes. I stand up and look around. It is definitely a boy's room. The good news is that I have clothes on, and that's really good. My head starts to pound like a fifty pound weight was dropped on it.

" So this is what having hungover feels like." I say to myself, rubbing my head. The imaginary audience in my head laughs. I find my shoes on the other side of the bed. The door opens and I freeze.

" It's just me." Nick says entering the room.

" Oh thank god." I say with a sigh of relief. He hands me some orange juice. I take a sip.

" Why didn't you take me to my place last night?" I ask.

" Because you were so drunk you were singing Taylor Swift's 'Mine'."

" I see."

" Yeah, and besides, meeting and knowing your mother, I didn't know which excuse to throw at her."

" Didn't we come back with Carly." Finally realizing.

" She droves us back but she said it would be better that you slept here." Good thinking Carly.

" I should head home, right?"

" Give it thirty more minutes and then you should head home."

" Did I get sick by any chance?" I ask, since my body reeks of something.

" You puked on that blonde girl you were trying to get with."

" Dang it!" Nick pats my back.

" We have all been there brother." He comments as he continues to pat my back. Nick brings me out of his room and down the hall. We pass way too many doors for me to comprehend at this point of the morning. I take a seat on his sofa and watch him make me some breakfast in the kitchen. I lay myself down.

" Never again." I say out loud. Nick laughs. I hear someone exit a room. I lift my head a bit to see Alice in her pajamas, followed by Spencer, in his pajamas.

" You got Freddie drunk?" Spencer asks, surprisingly in a happy tone.

" Freddie got himself drunk." Nick corrects him with pride. I just groan and turn back to my comfy position on the couch. I hear everybody scramble around to make breakfast. I feel a pat on my back. I lean on my shoulder and see Alice holding a plate for me with a sandwich on it.

" It's a egg and honey sandwich, it would be good to eat after the night you had." She says. I take the plate from her and goes and eats at the table. I take a big bite. Oh that is good, right where it needed it to be. Some time later when Spencer was dressed, he decided that he would be courteous and walk back to the apartment with me.

We walk and talk about the night before hand as he listens about my tales. I told him that the entire night, under the influence of alcohol, that I was all euphoria. Not regretting any of my decisions.

" I understand you had a nice night by buddy, but just don't do that every night." He says.

" I'm not. That was my first time last night. Probably never going to drink like that again."

" Good, just don't turn into Philip Jones."

" Who is Philip Jones?"

" Exactly."

" I see." We cross the last crosswalk and come to Bushwell.

Carly

…

I sit on the sofa and let out a sigh. There is nothing good on television, and that ain't good. I slouch a bit. I hear keys go into the door. I sit up and look to the door.

" Hey Spencer." I say.

" Hey Carly." He responds.

" How was last night?" I ask.

" The better question is how was your last night?"

" I drank. A drunk guy kissed me. I sobered up." I say very candidly.

" Okay, 'cause I just had to walk Freddie home from Nick's. It's better known as the walk of shame from my generation."

" Yeah, I told drunk Nick it would be better if drunk Freddie slept at his house."

" I just hope Mrs. Benson doesn't scold him."

" You and me both." I say. I get up and head upstairs to my room. I just remembered that I have to read a chapter for English! I get up to my room heading straight to my backpack at my desk. I pull out the book and plant myself on my bed.

-0-

" Carly! Carly!" I hear someone yell. I open my eyes and turn myself. I open my eyes and watch Sam enter my room.

" Jesus Sam!" I yell. I roll my eyes and body. I don't want to leave my bed.

" Carly, Maroon five can't sing every song of your life. It's time to get out of this nap." Sam says before slamming a pillow on my face. I sit up and look at her.

" I hate you." I say.

" Well you got drunk as fuck last night." Sam says with a smile.

" I didn't!"

" Yeah, and I'm related to Brad Pitt." I get out of my bed and walk down with her out of my room to the kitchen. I hear the elevator open.

" Gibby." I hear. Oh look, Gibby is here.

" Where have you been Gibby?" Sam asks.

" My mom has been making me look over the Guppy."

" I see."

" So what have you guys been up to?"

" Spencer is dating this girl named Alice."

" Cool."

" She has a brother our age named Nick." On that note, Freddie walks in. I try not to think of last night's events, and make outs.

" Have you seen the Websters?" Freddie asks as he sits on the sofa.

" No. Why?" I say back.

" I have to thank Nick and Alice for looking over me last night."

" Your mom found out?" Sam asks.

" I told her I got food poisoning from a bad buffalo wing from watching the game last night." He replies.

" How fancy." Sam says in a british accent.

Gibby

….

I take myself a seat in front of the computer. I like my lips and think about my breakfast this morning. A bowl of orange circle cereal. I love those. I want to watch something funny. I swivel myself to the computer and start typing the website.

" What you looking up Gibby?" Freddie asks me.

" This new website my cousin told me about." I reply.

" What is it?" Carly asks.

" It's called interNick and it's this group of friends who spoof movies and music. I love they're super hero video." Everybody quickly starts hovering around me. I look at them all as I click on the video. Carly's mouth drops. Sam looks annoyed, for some odd reason, and Freddie just looks, Freddie. Nick and Ashton are two really lame super heroes named 'Noisy Nick' and 'Awkward Ashton'. The two don't even save the two hot girls. They then sing a song about how they are the best super heroes ever ending with a pretty epic high-five. At the end of the video, a hear a large thud hit the ground. I turn myself around and see Carly laying on the ground.

" I didn't know she was that tired." I say. Sam sighs an annoying sigh and no one helps Carly. I turn to everybody trying to understand what is going on.

" The Gibby is confused." I say. Sam starts to look really pissed.

" I can't believe this!" Freddie exclaims.

" And we trusted them!" Sam yells.

" I am still so confused." I say. Sam slaps me across my face, probably trying to knock some sense into me. I like it. Sam and Freddie argue for quite some time until I realize what they are talking about. Apparently Spencer's girlfriend's brother Nick, who they are all friends with, own interNick. It's when they push me off the chair that they realize that they don't have has much viewers as us, but knowing a teenage boy with a creative mind, he will do something that they couldn't do.

" And Willa didn't tell me about this, that bitch!" Sam yells. Did Sam use the 'b' word?

" Did you just say the 'b' word?" I ask. Freddie holds her back from attacking me. I should get him a cupcake for that. My phone beeps; pulling it out of my back pocket I notice it is from my mom. Apparently Guppy got stuck in the sink again. Dang it. I make my way to the elevator. I stop in front of Freddie. I grip his shoulder.

" I'm gonna you a cupcake." I tell him. He looks at me like I am an idiot, but am I?

* * *

**How is that for your pleasure? Drama is filling the air! My friend PinaySeddier really wants to see a jealous Freddie. But the thing is, I have some tricks up my sleeve so you might get a hint of Freddie jealousy but a tablespoon of Sam jealousy. Don't know what I'm talking about? Look forward to the following chapters to come! R&R**


	8. One After Another

Carly

…

I sit on the couch and stare at the door very hard. I am very vexed. Oh so pissed. I cross my arms, doing my best to keep my eyes on the door. Sam sits on the kitchen table staring at the door too. Freddie sits in front of the computer, analyzing their website. I can hear him curse and mumble under his breath. I know it must be bad things. This is completely unacceptable. We trusted them! We let them enter our home and get to know us! I am so fumed up it's not even funny anymore.

" Someone is gonna die." I say. Sam and Freddie don't say anything but I have a feeling they are agreeing with me. I am always right. Except about how to spell Rusha. **[Russia]**

-0-

It's been an hour and no one as entered through our door. But eyes keep a lock down on the door handle.

" Can I order a pizza?" Freddie asks.

" Sam, input?" I ask. I turn myself around and see Sam laying on the kitchen table. I laugh to myself. Freddie notices her fast asleep.

" I knew it was a bit more quieter in here." Freddie comments with a smirk. I look at him in disappointment. He sighs a sigh. I get up from off the couch and head over to the fridge. I turn my head to watch Freddie pick up Sam delicately like the girl that she is. It's very sentimental to watch Freddie hold her close to him. It reminds me of their steamy make out at the party. I've just always known that Freddie is a gentleman. He lays her down on the couch. I watch him at the corner of my eye move the hair out of her face. He then walks over to me.

" So can I order that pizza?" He asks me.

" Do you remember anything from last night?" I ask back.

" Bits and parts. Why?"

" Do you remember any…girls?"

" Honestly, I do remember kissing this really hot girl."

" Do you know anything about this _hot girl?" _I ask in quotations to the 'hot girl'. I watch him recollect to the back of his mind.

" She was blonde." He replies. " Why are you even interrogating me about this?" He asks.

" I just want you to think about it for a moment." I tell him. He looks at me weirdly. He smiles a fake smile. He takes his place in front of the computer. He's probably not thinking, like most boys do. Freddie just types away.

" Do you still want that pizza?" I ask him.

" Yeah, and let's a meat lover one for Sam." He says. It's when his eyes pop. He has now realized what happened last night. He looks up at me with his mouth dropped and his eye's inquiring to know if he is truly right. I nod my head. His hand slaps on his mouth. He truly can't believe.

" Really?" He whispers.

" You two were like animals." I say bluntly. He takes a minute to recoil the memories of the night before.

" I'm never drinking that much again."

Freddie

...

I can't believe Sam was the girl who I had kissed last night. I don't understand why this would happen. Maybe because we dated my natural instincts were telling me Sam is the girl that I will drunkenly make-out with. This is not all that bad. She never did anything bad to me. Wait, she slapped me after it was done. Oh yeah. Well, that is that. I look over to her as she lies on the couch. She looks so cute and harmless, like she won't try to kill you. I watch her shift herself for a better sleeping angle. I remember the nights she would spend at my house. She'll take a nap as I read for class. I really liked that.

One hour later…..

Sam

…

I start to wake from my slumber. I flutter my eyelids, trying to adjust to the light on the ceiling. I slowly sit up.

" Your up." I hear. I turn myself to the kitchen. Carly and Freddie are sitting at the table eating pizza. Wasn't I sleeping there? I must have been moved. I smell something, I smell something I know and love. I run over to the pizza box on the island. I open it and look down at all it's beauty.

" Meat lovers." I say to myself. I bring the box with me to the kitchen table, digging in. I finish two slices until I finally talk.

" _So, _have they come back?" I ask.

" I texted Spencer but he's not with Alice." Carly replies.

" So where is he?"

" He is with Socko, helping him build something to do with frosting and cats."

" I don't want to know."

" Well I didn't ask."

" Have you heard anything from Nick?" I ask, directing it to Freddie. I look down at his pizza choice, of course he got hawaiian pizza. He doesn't look at me for a good minute until he replies.

" He hasn't texted me all day." Freddie says. I sigh.

" Well, it is very clear that sunday is the dead day for the interNick trio." I say. I continue to finish my pizza; every last bite. I dig my hands in my pockets to find my phone but I can't find it. That's odd. I use the Shay's phone. I hear my phone go off. I follow the sound of my ringtone to my jacket.

" Your ringtone is that song from Cults?" Carly asks me.

" Since when did you start disgracing my music choices?" I ask back.

" Never mind." I hear her say under her breath. I pull out my phone out of my pockets to see if anyone text me. 'Wow' I mouth to myself. I turn to the two on the couch.

" What is it?" Freddie asks.

" Melanie texted me twenty times and called me five times." I say.

" What would that mean?!" Carly asks in a shock.

" I don't know but I am going to read them now." I check the messages and the voicemails to find out.

" My mom got drunk last night." I sigh.

" Like mother like daughter." Freddie comments.

* * *

**Have you gone insane yet? Is it killing you to know what twist of events are going to happen next? Chapter 9 is under way! R&R**


	9. Papa Done Preaching

Alice

…

I come up to my apartment door. As I come through the door, the phone starts to ring. I frantically try to put down the groceries on the coffee table. I run to the phone on the wall. I pick it up and bring it to my ear, finally taking a breath.

" Hello, this is Alice speaking behalf of a Webster generation." I say. I laugh to myself in my mind. I'm hilarious!

" Alice." I hear my stern father's voice say.

" Hey daddy."

" Don't 'hey daddy' me."

" Why?!"

" I know what you did." Woah, what?

" _Well, _what did I do?"

" Alice Charlotte Webster." That doesn't sound good.

" Yes?"

" You dropped out of medical school for sugary treats?!"

" So?"

" So?! This is not acceptable!"

" Not everyone wants to be a doctor dad!"

" It is a family tradition that the oldest does something in the medical profession!"

" I am the product of your wife not your mother!"

" Well you need me to make you!"

" Dad! That's not the point!"

" Listen to me, you have disgraced me Alice. All I ever wanted was a stable future for you so you could be good on your own. But you threw it all away for cookies and cupcakes!"

" I have a passion for it dad! Unlike being a doctor."

" I don't care! Start packing some boxes because you have three days to get out of that apartment!"

" What about Nick?! You can't do this to him!"

" Your gonna take him down with you."

" Dad you can't do this!" All I hear is the end tone from the other end. Oh my god. _Oh my god. _I can't believe this. I thought my mom could keep her mouth shut! What am I going to do? Nick does his show here! I can't believe I have done this. I feel the tears come down my face.

" I should have gone to medical school." I sob. I take my place on the kitchen floor and cry.

-0-

Nick

…

The bell rings, indicating that school is done for the day. I shut my history textbook and make my way out of the door. I take the stairs downstairs and make my way to my long locker number 89. Ashton's locker is 92, while Willa's is 68. Thank god it wasn't 69. Haha, I crack myself up. I open it and pull out the books and thing I need for tonight's homework. I grab my sweatshirt and pull it over.

" Hello there," I hear a girl say. I get it past my head and see Curry. Oh no. God love her but she is _so _annoying. Curry is an interesting species of girls that I haven't truly learned about fully.

" Hey Curry." I say, trying to act like I enjoy her company.

" So I heard from a little fish you'e been hanging with the iCarlys."

" Yeah. Alice is dating Spencer."

" Sweet! So I'm hanging with them this friday with you guys."

" Okay Curry. Whatever you say." Ending with a fake smile. She skips away down the hall to the front door of the school. God bless her. I finish packing my backpack. I feel a pat on my back and turn to see Ashton.

" What up brother from another mother?" He asks me.

" Curry." I reply.

" Eeww." He says back. I look down the long row of lockers to my left and see Willa in a white day dress with a jean jacket and black ankle boots. She notices me and waves.

" Stop flirting with a girl you'll never get." Ashton comments.

" I learned that in the seventh grade for your information." I say, turning to Ashton. I lean back on my locker. Willa walks up to me.

" Stop eyeing me from a far. It's creepy." She says.

" I told him not to do it." Ashton comment. Willa smirks and looks down to her pearphone in her hand.

" What's so interesting on your screen?" I ask.

" Just another update on how I need to update the web server for the show." She replies.

" Okay. So let's head back to my place." I walk to the front door with Ashton and Willa right behind me. We head over to my car in the lot. Willa gets the front seat because it's a monday. Willa always gets the front seat on monday. We had to make a damn schedule to shut people up. She plugs her phone into the jack and her music starts blasting in the car. I turn on to the road. Willa and Ashton start to argue about how Twilight is the worst movie series ever. It's then when Willa admits to loving Edward. Ashton becomes silent.

" Well that's a twist." He says. We finally come up to the apartment and park in my valid spot. We come into the lobby and stride to the elevator. Ashton presses on the '6' button. The elevator starts up. Willa looks down at her phone again and smiles.

" Willa got a text from a boy." Ashton sings. She's so concentrated on her phone that she doesn't bicker back. The two doors open and we take our ten steps to my front door. I stick the key and turn, opening the door. I see endless amount of boxes scattered around the floor.

" What is going on?" I ask. Alice walks out of her room. Her mascara running down her cheeks. She gulps and then speaks.

" Dad found out."

Carly

…

I walk through the front door with Sam and Freddie right behind me, as usual. We drop our bags on the ground and proceed to our usual spots on the first floor. It's then I notice a large about of boxes lying around. I look to Sam and Freddie in questioning.

" What is going on?" I exclaim. Spencer walks out of his room with Alice right behind him. He looks at me.

" Alice's father kicked her out." He simply says. I look to everyone in the room.

" So where is Nick?" I ask.

" He's sleeping in the guest room." Spencer says. I run up the stairs to the guest room. The door is wide up to see Nick unpacking boxes with Ashton and Willa. They all look kind of depressed but it doesn't change the fact that they lied straight to our faces. The three don't even notice me.

" When we're you guys gonna tell us." I say. Willa turns around followed by the boys.

" About what?" She asks back.

" About interNick." I say. They all look at each other. Sam and Freddie step into the room, either one standing besides me.

" We choose not to tell you because we wanted to gain viewers our way." Nick says.

" But you have a webshow. We can't have two going under one roof."

" Look, I don't know if you noticed but my own father just kicked me out of my house. We have to do the show from Willa's apartment. So I honestly don't need this." He says.

" Competition?!" Ashton spats. Willa puts herself in front of him to hold him back.

" The only competition you have is who will get to the bathroom first in the morning." Nick says.

" This still means war." Sam yells. Wow, so much unnecessary rage. I turn around to leave the room when Nick says,

" You better amp your game." I turn around, slamming the door very nonchalant.

* * *

**Hello my friends. Enjoy this oh so steamy chapter? Chapter 10 is under way but my question to you guys is...should I do a Valentine's day chapter. I have this small idea in my head but I need you guys to tell me if I should go there? It will be something cute but it will also be a heartbreaker. Let me know! R&R**


	10. Smell that Shay

Nick

…..

Have you ever smelled victory? Like what it truly smells like. Well I will let you know what it smells like.

" A bubble bath." I say to myself. I sink more into the bathtub, the water touching my shoulders. I've been needing this for quite some time. I blow the bubbles from my face and smile, in victory. I dunk my head into the water, opening my eyes to see the water above my face. I start to hear banging on the door. I bring my head out of the water and gasp. The banging continues.

" I need to pee Webster!" Carly yells through the door. Oh sweet innocent Carly, your not gonna get in here without seeing my dick.

" No way Shay." I yell back.

" What part of having to pee do you not understand?!"

" How you pee."

" Nick!"

" Just use the bathroom downstairs."

" Spencer is showering."

" Why not the Benson's?"

" Who does that?"

" Me." I reply. I hear her grunt, followed by her footsteps walking away. I'm starting to believe she didn't have to pee. I shampoo my hair and sing along to the mash-up song in my head. After rinsing and finishing my bath, I wrap the towel around my waist. I unplug the bath. I open the door. Carly is standing by her bedroom door talking to Sam. I wink to the both of them.

" My towel." She exclaims.

" You want it?" I ask back. I put my hand on the tie. Carly puts her hand up, motioning to stop the strip tease.

" Keep it." She says in disappointment. I take my ten steps to my bedroom and close the door behind me.

" Sweet victory." I say to myself.

Sam

…

I raise my one eyebrow to Carly. She doesn't notice me as she stares at Nick's, literally, bedroom door. I'm gonna miss that guest room. It's such a comfy bed.

" I hate him." She says.

" Of course you do." I say. She walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I take my steps towards the stairs, making my way to find Willa on the couch, texting away probably. I come up and sit next to her.

" I have a feeling you shouldn't be here." I say to her. Her eyes shot up to me and then back to her phone. She types away.

" I don't want this to ruin us but I am only here because Alice needed me. Not to mention, I didn't say anything that night in Nick's room."

" You only asked back. I know." She looks up to me again and puts the phone down.

" Look, I want to be friends with you and all but I know there is competition between us so listen to me when I say, I don't give a fuck."

" Excuse me?"

" Look, you guys are a web-show gold. interNick, not so much going on. Nick really wants to make the show good." We sit in silence for a moment. We don't look at each other, only the floor.

" Why did you guys start the show?" I ask. Willa looks at me in the face.

" Because of you guys." She replies. I chuckle.

" It only took one web-show to know what we will be doing on a thursday night." She says with a smile. I smile back.

" You know I'm going to pretend I am going to hate you for the sake of Carly."

" Oh yeah I completely understand." We turn away from each other and start playing the enemies role.

-0-

A couple hours later I find myself sitting in the nerd boy's couch. Carly and Nick decided who will be the top sibling of the week. So basically, a lot of cleaning. It's a competition for attention going on in the Shay household. That's all I can say without barfing my lunch. Freddie sits besides me with his laptop on his lap. Well, laptop. Just made a pun for you folks. The Benson just typing away like he is all that. Truly remarkable.

" Can you stop nerding out on your laptop for five seconds." I say, with the sound of his fingers hitting the keys annoying me.

" I am only revising an software update for iCarly _so _zip it!"

" You _never _tell mama puckett to 'zip it'." Turning my head to him, bringing our faces an inch closer.

" _Well, _I-just-_did._" Bringing our faces one step _more _closer. I take a moment to look down at his lips as his eyes do the same.

" I bought salmon for dinner!" Mrs. Benson exclaims as she walks through the door. Freddie and I get out of the lean of death and sit far away from another. I look over to him and he continues to type away.

Alice

…

Spencer and I walk back to the apartment, groceries in hand. We walk through the entrance with Lewbert yelling at us to stop our loving ways. I will never understand that guy. He's so weird. Spencer and I walk through the elevator and make our way to the eighth floor. I walk on to the wooden floor and Spencer opens the front door. We both walk in to see Carly and Nick in a scramble. Nick's feet are in Carly's face as he wrapped his arms around her legs. It's basically a two part plank position if you ask me.

" Smell it Shay! Smell it!" He yells.

" They smell like soiled eggs, with rotten fish." She says with a continuous gagging. It's then Spencer pulls Nick off of Carly. I drop the bags and help her up. It's then I realize the house smells like cleaning liquid.

" Did someone clean this apartment?" I exclaim. The two look up at me.

" Maybe…" They say in unison. I put my hand up for a high five, they both high five me. Spencer looks at the two in disappointment.

" What is wrong?" I ask back.

" Maybe the fact is that when I drink milk in the shower all I will smell is rubbing alcohol!" Spencer replies.

" You drink milk in the shower?" I ask back.

" You didn't know that?" Carly asks back. I just get a blank state on my face. That is disgusting. Who does that?!

" I'm going to make dinner." I say very blankly. I turn to the kitchen and move my hands to start cooking but then I remember that I left the bags in the living room. Nick and Carly walk them over along with Spencer. Spencer gives me a hug around the waist.

" I'm not that weird." He says into my ear.

" You are." Sam and Nick say in unison, as they sit at the table.

" Shut up you ninnies!" He yells. He's such a man-child. But I love him.

* * *

**I want to excuse myself in advance. I have not been feeling well. I just turned 19 on Sunday and once again I reflected on my life, causing some things to be reflected. My hope is to get the new chapter up on the actual Valentine's Day. _So, _wish me luck! R&R**


	11. Valentines Misfits

Willa

….

I walk down the hallway of Monroe high school. The colors red, pink, and purple pop out on the gray walls of the school. I do like Valentine's day but I also loathe Valentine's Day. I think it's because most of my relationships have ended two days prior to the holy holiday of love. I know, it sucks. But something has happened to me recently, I have developed a crush. Not just any crush, thee crush of a lifetime. I can't say who because it's hard enough to say his name out loud without my heart skipping a beat.

I come to my locker and pull out my books for my morning classes. I turn around for my face to look ahead but see Ashton's smiling face.

" Hello there." He says. I sigh and roll my eyes.

" Ashton." I say.

" So what have you up to tonight?"

" Just me and a bowl of ice cream." As we start walking to the classroom for English class.

" How sad. How about you and me see a movie."

" No chance Stratford. You'll try to kiss me."

" That was three years ago."

" I still remember that." Three years ago Ashton took me to see this unbelievable cheesy chick flick. I don't remember the title but let's just say when Mary and Johnny kissed, Ashton kissed me.

" You shouldn't have used tongue." I comment.

" Well you bit on it anyway." Ashton says. I snicker, turning into the classroom door. I take my usual spot in the second row. I get comfy and pull out my notebook and pencil. Mr. Clemson walks in and starts his lesson for the day. I jot down my notes and listen to him as he blabs about literature of Europe. I then feel a vibrate in my back pocket. I wait for him to turn around to the board so I can check it. Two minutes later he turns to write something about Mister Shakespeare. I pull out my phone to see a text from Freddie.

**Freddie B.**

**Wanna help me a internet server code tonite?**

**Reply back: Totally**

I slide my phone back into my pocket within the small timeframe. I smile. So much for ice cream tonight. I feel a pair of eyes on me. I turn my head around and see Curry looking at me with a smile. I laugh to myself knowing what she must know.

Carly

…..

So many Valentine's! This happens every year. Completely used to it. Sam just stands by her locker, waiting for nothing and no one. She's always been content with it but I always feel bad. She wears her blue shirt and black boots like always. Her signature 'The Single Blues' outfit. I watch from the corner of my eye, Freddie walking up to us. He holds something behind his back.

" Hello girls." He says, handing us both a pink rose.

" Oh look, he's a gentleman." Sam jokes. I stare at her. She rolls her eyes.

" There is nothing wrong with Freddie being the gentleman that he is." I say. Sam rolls her eyes like she always does and walks away. I watch her bring the rose to her nose and smell it. Freddie watches her as well.

" I knew she would appreciate it." He says.

" Yeah. You know her, hiding her true feelings."

" That is Sam for you."

" Yep." I close my locker and walk with Freddie to Chemistry class.

" So what are you up to tonight?" I ask him.

" I will be working on a sever code with Willa." He replies.

" Oh you two doing nerdy things together." I joke. He doesn't laugh. Just looks at me in disappointment. I don't think I should have gone there. We come to the chemistry lab. I take my seat next to my lab partner Aaron Jacobson. Freddie takes his spot next to Danielle SinClair. I look at the door, watching Sam come through the door. Did she put on some lipstick? She takes her seat next to her lab partner Mia Westwood.

" Like the lipstick Puckett." I hear Mia say from behind me.

" Shut up Westwood." Sam snaps.

-0-

During lunch, it was as if something had consumed Sam. She wasn't acting like the Valentine dream crusher, she was acting like the Valentine dream lover. Literally, a change from the pink rose. Sam won't probably admit to me or herself, but she's in love with Freddie. I had to see it coming. They broke up out of nowhere. I walk myself out of my kitchen and into my room. I got a date tonight with this boy named Graham Conley. He's in my History class and he has brown hair with hazel eyes. He's so cute!

I get out of my jeggings and shirt from today, putting on my dress for tonight. It's a cute dress, it's maroon with a gold trim around the neck line. It's really cute. I add a dash of lipstick and eyeliner to my make up from today and then slide my feet into my black heels. I check myself twice in the mirror in my room and then head downstairs. There I find Sam getting into our ham on the couch.

" No wonder we never have food in this house." I comment.

" Don't blame me, blame the mother." Sam says.

" Your mom has tons of food at the house."

" But I don't like it."

" You are a Puckett for crying out loud."

" Yeah, but her vegetarian boyfriend isn't."

" Your mom is dating a vegetarian?"

" Exactly!" I roll my eyes and move myself towards the door. It is then I realize that Freddie's rose is still in her hand.

" Have a fun Valentine's Day." I say, as my hand touches the door handle. Sam looks to me.

" Don't have too much fun with Graham." Sam says with a wink. I smile back and head out through the door. I head down the hallway and make my way to Pini's.

Freddie

…

The doorbell rings. I hop off my bed and stroll to the front door. I open the door to see Willa holding her laptop case.

" Ready to defeat the internet?" She asks.

" Sure." I let her in, telling her to take off her shoes. We stop off in the kitchen to grab a soda and then we make our way to my room.

" Where is your mom?" She asks.

" She'll be home soon. Thursday is her early days at the hospital."

" I always did wonder what your mom was based on her insanity."

" She's around people who understand her insanity so that is the good part." Willa laughs at my joke. She sits herself down in one of my seats, bringing her legs to a cross-legged position. Willa pulls out her laptop and gets comfy. I take a seat on my bed, putting my laptop out in front of me, basically laying on my belly.

" So I was thinking working on a kind of server for our shows that will let us interact without pressing a button." I say.

" Kind of like live streaming but one can just press a button to do anything."

" I was thinking more along the lines of, we can do a poll and all people have to do is vote and it shows up instantly."

" I like that idea, but who should get it?"

" I don't know. That's the problem."

" We should rock-paper-scissor for it." Willa suggests. We both get our hands prepared.

" Ready?" I ask.

" Been ready since I have been born." She comments back. I sit up, put my hand out and Willa moves to the bed. We sit in front of each other. We do a small glare into each other's eyes.

" Rock-paper-scissor-shoot!" We exclaim in unison. We both pull a rock, so we go for our round two.

" Rock-paper-scissor-shoot!" I pull a paper, and she pulls a scissor. I sigh in defeat, pulling my laptop from behind me and start the code. I then feel her hand touch my shoulder, I look up and our eyes meet.

" Happy Valentine's Day." She says, then leaning in with a kiss on my lips. I become startled but her lips are so soft and sweet. I slowly kiss back, her hands holding my shoulders, my hands intertwine in her brown hair. Both of our mouths moan against each other. One of my hands trail down her back, shifting her down upon my bed. I hover over her, planting kisses all over her face and neck. She takes hold of my face, causing us to look again to look into our eyes and kiss longer.

Sam

…

I knock on the front door of the Benson's. I hear footsteps come up. I stay in my spot in front of the door. Mrs. Benson opens it, surprised to see that I had knocked.

" Hello Sam." She says.

" Crazy." I comment back. She rolls her eyes in disgust.

" May I help you?" She asks with an attitude.

" Can I see you son that you named Fredward." I snap back at her.

" He's in his bedroom working." She says. She moves herself to the side, allowing me to walk into the apartment. I walk down the mini hallway to Freddie's room. The door is open a crack, enough for me to look in. I gasp at the sight. Freddie is intensely making out with Willa. Her hands are roaming his bare back. His hands gliding down her naked curves. All is left is their pants. I take a step back, a bit of my heart shatters. I step back two more times until I walk forward to the kitchen. I look to Mrs. Benson as she works on the dinner salad.

" Is Freddie busy?" She asks me. My mouth just hangs. How do I tell her that her sweet innocent Freddie is sucking the skin off a girl in his own bedroom. While naked! Clearly, he's not the boy I knew. She continues to look at me.

" He's got a lot of homework." I reply.

" Okay." She comments. My feet bring me to the door, I open it making my way away from the apartment. I pull out my phone from my front pocket. Texting the last person I thought I would ever text. I send it off. I stop in my tracks as it the elevator.

" I need pie." I say to myself. I press the down button.

Ashton

…

I walk into Bushwell plaza. The time on my clock just hit eleven 'thirty. I take the elevator to the eighth floor. I walk around a while to find the spot she texted me to meet her. It's when I come to a large window, finding her sitting on the fire-escape steps. She digs her plastic fork into the pie, and then shoving it down her throat.

" Sam?" I ask. She turns her head to me. I nod back to her. She motions her hand to let me know I can walk on to the fire-escape. She doesn't say a word, just chows down on the pie. I don't even know what kind it is. I just sit on the ledge and let her eat it. Three minutes later, it is gone and her eyes just stare at the tin. I stand up, taking the tin from her hands. Our hands touch and our eyes meet. I know she is hurting from the look in her eyes so I make no advance.

" The pie is gone." She says in a monotone voice.

" I know." I simply say. I lean in and kiss her on the forehead. I put the pie on the ledge, turning around, her arms wrap themselves around me. No sounds were made, our bodies didn't move, I only hugged back.

" Happy Valentine's Day." Escapes my lips.

* * *

**Who loved the heart pounding, tear jerking chapter? I know I did! I've had the Freddie and Willa kiss scene in my head for quite some time. The ending scene I was gonna do for a seddie one shot but I preferred it in here. I hope you liked it! R&R**


	12. Do Not Speak

Nick

…..

A week goes by without a word made in the entire apartment, well, except for when Spencer and Alice talk the beautiful things about being in love, but besides that. It has just been a bit _too _quiet. I am already mad enough that our show has been moved to Willa's basement at her townhouse. We had to move everything there, and I mean _everything. _I hate my dad but I mostly hate my mom because her and dad got into a fight, which caused this to happen since she couldn't leave her stupid mouth shut. But I still love her, she brought me into the messed up world that we call America, with probably the honest intentions.

I take my turn to cross the street. I am heading over to Willa's since it's our show time night. I come to the row of town-houses. I take the twenty steps to house number eighteen. I open the gate to the little porch and go through the bottom door. I open it to see Ashton laying on the messy tan couch eating left over pizza. I know it's left over because he had it last night for dinner at my place.

" You took the box of pizza?" I ask in disappointment. He looks up to me with the puppy dog eyes.

" It was calling my name." He says. It is then he mocks his name to emphasize how much the pizza was calling him. I just walk away and head up the narrow steps to the kitchen. Willa stands in front of the fridge as it is wide open.

" Is everything okay?" I ask.

" I am so hungry." Replying back in a dead voice. I take a moment to sigh a deep sigh. Damn my friends are weird.

" Wanna get chinese after this." I state. She turns her head slowly to me, her mouth partly open. " God you look like a zombie when you act lifeless." She puts her arms up and walks towards me slowly saying,

" Brains." I run straight for the basement door, almost trip down the stairs, and hide myself in a corner in the small bathroom behind her tech-cart. I do this time and time again, hiding in here. I can actually call it my inner sanctum. I don't hear any footsteps or any movement. I just hear Ashton say,

" So your a zombie."

" Yes." Willa replies. Five minutes go by and I realize it is time to go out to do the show. I open the door slowly, looking around. Ashton and Willa are pushing the couch to the wall, getting ready for the show. I walk out and make myself prepared for the show. Willa takes a hold of the camera, Ashton fixes his hair to become messy. I fix my hair into a mess too. I check the clock on my phone. I position myself in front of the television behind us. Ashton joins me.

Willa takes hold of her camera.

" In three, two, and one!" She says, then pointing to us. We both look into the camera.

" Dis guy." I say pointing to Ashton.

" Dat guy." Ashton says pointing to me. We go back at fourth for a while until Willa says,

" Dees guys." She says pointing us, making sure her finger is in focus of the lens.

" Welcome to interNick, where dis guy and dat guy make you feel tingly inside." I say.

" But not every inside." Ashton says. I see Willa's cat Pebbles come down the stairs. Pebbles crawls over to Ashton. She looks up and meows. I pick her up.

" It's a cat." I say.

" Named Pebbles." Ashton comments.

" This poor kitty."

" Needs a loving home."

" But you can't have her."

" Why do you ask?"

" Because it's a very _very _bad kitty." We put our heads next to the kitty as I hold her close to me. We 'meow' in unison. Pebbles than 'meows'.

Carly

…

" They're genius." I say as I look at the screen. Nick and Ashton are pulling a 'That 70's Show' scene.

" Is Curry is wearing a chicken hat?" Sam asks. I look closer at the t.v. screen in the studio.

" Yes, she is." I say. Freddie pauses their show. I look to Gibby who is taming his cat's fur on the beanbag.

" Stop brushing you cat!" I yell. His cat meows and starts scratching him. Freddie's phone beeps, leaving the studio to go outside in the hallway. Sam looks to me.

" There in a basement Carly, not in a studio." She says.

" Like that makes me feel any better! Look at them Sam! They are becoming popular!" I say, pointing to the seven thousand view count.

" Yeah! Seven thousand. We have two million! How will they possibly beat that?"

" They are teenagers!"

" So are we the last time I checked. Nineteen-ninety-four babies for the win!" I roll my eyes and stand in thought. It's just the fact Nick also lives under this roof that makes this a whole lot worse. I should do something to him in his sleep.

" We should dye his hair pink!" I exclaim.

" No Carly, no." Sam says. Freddie comes back into the room, and with a smile on his face. He's been acting a bit too cheery lately. I can't put my foot on it, but it is bothering me as he should be as in equal pain as me.

" Why are you so happy Freddie?" I ask with my arms crossed.

" Maybe because my icky Aunt is finally getting married." He replies.

" Good for her. She deserves love." I say. Sam fiddles with a rubber band ball on the car hood. Gibby is still combing his cat. A flashbulb goes off in my head. I know what we're gonna do on the show tomorrow!

" Get ready Internet." I say to myself. I look around and realize that everyone has heard me. Freddie raises an eyebrow to me.

" What?! I got an idea for the show tomorrow." I say.

" Alrighty then." Freddie comments. The snap of a rubber band echos the room.

Freddie

….

She kisses my lips, her hands gripping on to the back of my shirt. We fall down on to the bed again, making out. We don't talk, just kiss. My hand guides down her curves, touching every nook and cranny. I suck on her bottom lip, causing her to moan. It's then I hear the sound of my front door being opened. Willa gets off my bed, fixes her hair and sits down on the ground with her laptop on her lap like she was before. I break open a smile and she looks up with a smirk. I her my mom's heels come down the hall. The door opens, I pretend to be reading a random book as Willa just types.

" What have you two been up to?" She asks.

" Just doing work." Willa replies, her eyes locked on the screen. My mom just stands there not knowing what to say. All of a sudden Willa's phone goes off.

" Is that song from 'Anastasia'?" I ask her.

" It is a beautiful song that should be recognized for years to come." She replies back. My mother just continues to look down at her as if she is a prodigy, like the dream girl she has always wanted for me. Willa gets up to take her phone call outside. My mom's eyes follow her out of the room. She shuts the door and turns to me.

" Please marry her." She says.

" What?!" I exclaim.

" Ssshhh!" With her finger on my lip. " You only get this once son. Don't mess it up." She then casually leaves and Willa questions her as she walks back into the room. She takes a seat with me on the bed, kissing me for a second.

" What happened?" She asks, stroking my arm.

" Just my mother being my mother." I reply.

" Okay. _Well, _I have to leave. My dad is calling me back home with ingredients to the meatloaf we're having tonight."

" So I will see you tomorrow?"

" I got a history quiz tomorrow."

" _So…._"

" I will see you the day after tomorrow." She says with a kiss on the nose. I watch her get her stuff in her backpack.

" I will miss you." I say, being the gentleman that I am. She looks down at me as she slips on her backpack.

" Miss you too." She says. I watch her leave my bedroom. I really love the fact she wore a dress today.

Sam

…

I walk out of Carly's, only to come face-to-face with Willa-sucks-a-tongue. I stare her down.

" Is everything alright Sam?" She asks, adjusting her backpack strap.

" You know what you have done." I say.

" What?"

" You know what I am talking about."

" I actually don't know what you are talking about."

" Don't act stupid with me Kensley I know your game."

" I am so confused right now." Very candidly.

" I saw you, smacking your lips with lover boy." Willa takes a step back. Her hand covering her mouth in shock.

" I am so sorry Sam." She says. " I didn't mean to…."

" Look, I'm fine with it. We're no longer together but I hope you understand that I am keeping this a secret from Carly, which I don't normally do."

" You don't have to keep this confidential Sam."

" But it's better off this way."

" Why?" I take a step closer to her, looking deep into her blue eyes. I feel the fear as it reeks off of her.

" Revenge." I say. She gulps. I take my step back and walk away. Well, I think that was a job well done. A smile grows on my face with my accomplishment.

* * *

**Are you on the edge of your seat? What are you expecting to happen next? Also, it's a request time! Wanna a scene to happen in the next chapter, let me know! R&R**


	13. Future Endeavors

Sam

…..

I walk down the hallway, down the stairs, and to the kitchen through the living room. I open the door to the quant little kitchen. I open the fridge door to find it, shockingly, fully stocked with food and drinks. I take a water and an apple. I'm never really healthy but I am too lazy to cook my bacon today. I have made my decision and I am sticking with it.

" Hello Puckett." I hear. I turn around and see Ashton in all his bad boy glory, wearing ripped jeans along with a white muscle t-shirt.

" What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you find my house?" I ask.

" Went through Shay's address book."

" She hides that in her underwear drawer." I say in a surprised voice.

" I know." He says with a laugh. I slap him on the arm. He doesn't flinch.

" It's _way _to early for this."

" It's eleven o' clock on a saturday morning." I walk away and make my way back to my bedroom. It is then I realize that Ashton the Ass is following me. I sigh and turn around.

" Leave!" I yell. He just stands all nonchalant. His hands in his jean pockets.

" Sam, you are hurting. I see it, and you know it. I'm here as a small guidance for you until you get your groove back together."

" Groove?"

" You know what I mean Puckett." I bring my hand to my hip to judge him but I then realize that he is right. Ever since I caught Freddie sucking lips of Willa Kensley, I haven't been on my a-game. These things do happen some times. I hate to admit when people are right. I look up at him and bite my lip.

" Wanna watch 'Most Haunted' with me while I eat breakfast?"

" I will be honored Samantha."

" Don't call me Samantha." I say candidly. He rolls his eyes and smiles; he probably thinks I am joking but I am not. Also, I swear if he calls me by my last night one more time he might just be watching his own death. I open my bedroom door and plop on my messy bed. I take the remote from the bedside table and click on the power button. Ashton kicks off his sneakers, taking a seat next to me on my bed. The show starts, we just lay together watching the episode unfold. I eat my apple and sip my water.

" We should be eating bacon with this." He says.

" Unless you want to make it casanova." I retaliate back.

" I never do a woman's job." I give him the stare of death. He just looks back at me.

" Your slightly feminist aren't you?"

" Yes, yes I am." I lean back on to my bed board.

" I'm doomed." He says before he lays back like me. This is going to be a very interesting next few days.

-0-

Carly

…..

My rain-boots hit the tiled floor as I walk into the hallway of Ridgeway high school. Man I hate Seattle rain. I walk up to my locker and open it. I hear a girlish giggle and turn around to see Sam on the phone. She's clearly distracted by whoever is making her giggle like a little girl. She fumbles with an item in her locker, as it is open. I start to put stuff away and putting things in my backpack. Sam starts to speak in a low voice, so I can't hear her. This is _so _not like her. I close my locker and lean against it on my side, watching Sam, with my arms crossed. She finally notices my eyes on her, turns around and says,

" I got to go." She hangs up.

" Who were you talking to?" I ask.

" Ashton." She replies.

" And Ashton made you smile that happily?"

" We're two very two badassary people Carly, we have our ways of making each other smile."

" He told you his wet dream of you eating bacon?"

" Something like that." We stand there for a moment to take in the fact that it is a monday, that has a very weather. Sam smirks. " Speaking of wet dreams." She says. I turn my head and Freddie is standing besides me with hair drenched with rain along with his clothing.

" What happened to you?" I ask surprised.

" Nick." He says, before stomping off to his locker. I follow him.

" What did he do to you?!" I yell. He turns to me.

" He promised me a ride this morning but when he didn't show up for twenty minutes, while I was in the parking lot three blocks away, I had to walk here." He replies. Sam just laughs and then walks away.

" And this is why he don't associate ourselves with them." I say. Freddie opens up his locker, pulling out his gym clothes.

" Excuse me." He says, walking past me to go to the bathroom.

I sit in Chemistry class with Nick and his gang on my mind. I just mostly think about how I can get back at them. I want to do something completely despicable. I think this calls for an expert, even though I think I will probably have to send him to rehabilitation afterwards.

-0-

Spencer

…

Today is the day to complete and utterly,

" Lazy." I say to myself as I sit down on the couch. Wearing nothing but my monkey pajama onesie. I hug myself, " I am so warm and comfy." The microwave signals that my popcorn is done. I get up and put the popcorn in my distinguished popcorn bowl. I come back to the couch and get comfy. I love when Alice is gone at work, the kids are at school, where it is just me and the apartment. I pick up the remote and start playing "Girly Cow the Movie'. I just eat my popcorn and watch the television screen. The movie goes along. I laugh and laugh at the cow in the tutu trying to save the world from the evil octopus. Some time goes by and the conflict of the movie is underway. I hear t he key go through the front door.

" It's only two o' clock!" I exclaim. I sit still in my childish pajamas. Don't move Spencer, I tell myself. The door opens to reveal Carly. She's hold a box of something in her hands. She smiles and looks at me. It is very clear she wants something from me.

" What do you want?" I ask.

" Your help." She replies simply. I see a smirk grow on her face.

" Does this involve my lady boobs?" I ask back.

" Nope, but it does require one of your special skills."

" What is in the box?" She moves closer to me, opening the box, revealing a banana cream pie. My only true kryptonite, banana cream pie.

" What do you need me to do?" She sits down next to me.

" Time to prank Spencer. Time to prank." Carly says in a very evil tone of voice. This is my little sister. I give her a hug. She hands me the pie. I open the box and dig in with my hands. I turn to her.

" What is the mission?" I ask with pie in mouth.

" Please chew."

-0-

Carly

…

Sam, Freddie and I are all dressed to the nines in black. We walk down the street with Sam and I on either side of Freddie. I feel so bad-ass. We come to house number eighteen. Freddie walks up the steps to look through the front door peep hole. It's dark outside and inside. We made sure that no one is home. Sam opens the gate and goes to the bottom, starting to pick lock it. I watch Freddie run down to us. Sam unlocks the door in the time it takes Freddie to come down to us. I walk in first into the basement. There is a couch, television, stupid props, camera, just everything! They even have a love or hate meter.

" Lucky." I say under my breath. I put the two big duffle bags on the couch. I notice Freddie examining the camera.

" Stop geeking out Freddie!" I say.

" I'm sorry but it has lens setting options that mine doesn't have." He says.

" Of course he geeks out over that. I told you not to bring him!" Sam says, digging her hand into one of the duffle bags. She pulls out some mysterious bottles containing god knows what. Freddie starts digging around in the other duffle bag, pulling out a hammer.

" Remember, we have to make everything look subtle." I say.

" Subtle is my middle name." Freddie says with confidence.

" It's Leonard you big dork." Sam spats.

" Can I please be cool for one moment!" He yells. Sam just mocks his voice and walks off to a part of the room. I go through the duffle bag and pull out the ingredients to sweet, _sweet _revenge.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took a while. I've been busy with mid-terms and shit like that. Ugh. Spring break is next week so I will be writing away on the next chapter. Looking forward to the _sweet revenge_ that Miss Shay speaks of? Look forward to the next installment! R&R**


	14. The Revenge of the Trio

Nick

…..

After school, the four of us walk over to Willa's. We stopped at our favorite diner before hand to grab fries, mozzarella sticks and milkshakes. We walk up the steps to the front door. We come into the living room and take our spots on the room formed couch. literally a couch that goes around the room. I sit in front of the television, Willa in far side on the right, Curry far side on the left. Ashton laying in the middle of the corner with his feet up with no sneakers, such a horrible stench.

" I swear one day we will die of Ashton stench." Willa says, sipping her chocolate milkshake.

" Yeah, rip by smelly socks." Curry comments. We just look at her like the idiot that she is.

" On Curry." Ashton says in disappointment. Willa and I laugh while Curry stuffs herself with fires. Clearly her diet isn't working for her. I take a bite of the cheesy goodness. I love when we do this.

" So what is happening tonight?" Curry asks.

" We got the harlem shake video that we made over the weekend." I say.

" The making fun of Jennifer Lawrence when she fell at the award show." Willa adds.

" Not to mention we're gonna put you in an orange jumpsuit and put you in jail." Ashton says.

" Really?" Curry asks surprised. Curry will never understand sarcasticness.

" That is not gonna happen Curry." Willa says with a smile. Curry smiles back and then adds six more fries to her smiling mouth. We finish eating and get to our homework. Once again we sit around the couch with the sound of the television in the background. It has become so natural for us and the way we spend our school afternoon. Soon six 'o clock rolls around. We leave our designated seats and head down to the basement. Willa and Ashton start to argue about how one properly gives the 'okay' to pass one another on a staircase. It quickly ends with Ashton picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, like he always does. She still argues causing the scene to look like a lot like the first Shrek movie. Curry helps me more the couch. Willa and Ashton finish their Willa and Ashton ways, letting us go on in getting ready for the show. Willa takes hold of the camera while Ashton and I resume our spots.

" Three, two, and one." She says with a smile.

" Planet earth, I am Nick." I say.

" People of this land, I am Ashton." Ashton says.

" So welcome to this humble show named interNick." Willa says.

Freddie

…

I stand at the tech cart as Sam and Carly stand in front of the screen for the revealing that is about to happen. Carly is standing more in front of the television as Sam keeps a good distance between the two of us. All I want to do is text Willa to let her know but I know it is too late. My hand hovers over my front pocket, waiting for instructions from my brain. I keep my thoughts to myself as I know Carly will penalize me for saying anything. I just….wait.

Ashton

…

" Now it is time for today's new music video, the Harlem shake done by us. Credit to the video club and the use of the school gym." I say. Willa takes her step back to put the clip on the television screen but her hands don't come off the camera. She tries to move them around but nothing works.

" Everything alright?" Nick asks. She looks up to us.

" I am in a sticky situation boys." She says. Nick helps her with the camera. I go to the clip but instead the room echos of farting noises. The television screen shows a pimple popping video. Curry runs out in her Jennifer Lawrence gown all covered in a suspicious liquid that is in the color of blue. She starts to walk out to us then all of a sudden trips, to stand up with a black all over her butt. Nick runs over to Curry but he ends up tripping and sliding on the black stuff, hitting the wall, where he literally becomes unconscious. I pick up my shoes and see the black stuff on it too. I try to walk around the room like before but I can't. I just decide to fall backward on to the couch, when I do, I fall all the way through.

" They tampered with the sofa!" I scream. Willa starts to yank her hands off the camera but she ends up hitting the bathroom door, causing a bucket of, what looks like oatmeal, to fall on her. She screams. The love and the hate meter starts to go back and fourth in a rapid pace. It's on a glitch for sure. The pimple popping stops, but the vomiting video starts. That's when the meter sparks and then goes down. I look over to Willa as she can't peal her eyes from the screen. Oh no. Willa starts to gag.

" No Willa!" Curry yells. It is too late, she vomits up her afternoon contents on the floor. In that moment, the electricity goes out in the room. The only thing shown is on television screen. In bold bright yellow letters, it says 'Brought to by iCarly.'

Sam

…

I stand motionless in my spot. To me, it's hard to believe what the three of us have done. I take a deep breath.

" It has been done." Carly says, then walks away. I hear the door close behind me. I hear Freddie move around behind me.

" You've been hanging with Ashton haven't you?" He asks.

" How can you tell?" I ask back.

" The amount of times you almost grabbed your phone." Finally standing in front of me.

" You should study some kind of psychology, or something."

" Yeah, I should."

" You should."

" I have to tell you something Sam."

" Sure."

" And you swear you won't tell Carly."

" Tell me Freddork." He takes a moment to breath. Probably clear his mind at the same time. What he doesn't know is that I know what he's gonna say.

" I have been fooling around with Willa." I take a sigh. I don't feel so affected from him saying it out loud. I thought my gut would flip upside down but it doesn't. I just look at him with my arms crossed.

" Good for you." I say. My feet are finally able to move, out of the room, off the floor, down the stairs, and out of the front door.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a great spring break! I was in Colorado for the week with my family skiing! I had such a great time. I can't believe it's chapter thirteen! I remember when I posted chapter one...all those months ago. WOW R&R**


	15. Paths Cross & End

Willa

…..

My hands grip on to the steering wheel of my car. I stare past the glass in front of me; past all the streets that travel off to different places. Just sitting and staring, my two favorite things to do when I am pissed off. The front seat door opens, Freddie plops himself in the seat, I look in the opposite direction, out my window. I don't even want to look at him. I start to wonder why I even drove over here to see him. I honestly do not know why. It must be some kind of impulse of mine that I haven't fully investigated yet. Man, there are so many things about me that I don't even know yet. I start up the car and start driving off to the restaurant on the other side of the city.

" I am sorry." He says. I don't say a word, just looking straight. " You cannot be silent all night." He says. I turn on the stereo. 'I Love it" by Icona Pop is playing so I just sing along with it. Just wanted to contradict what he just said. I sing along and he starts to look frustrated. He quickly lowers the volume to a silence between us.

" Say something!" He yells.

" What do you want me to say?" I yell back.

" Just,"

" You want me to say thank you for the monstrous humiliation that you caused my friends and I to have happen live on the internet? Do you want to say thank you? What the fuck are you expecting me to say to you?!"

" I didn't want to be any part of this but I knew if I backed out that Carly would be suspicious."

" Oh that damn Carly." I say under my breath. I do a sharp turn to the curb. I put the car in park. I turn to Freddie.

" I am going to make this a whole lot simpler for you." I say. Then taking a deep breath I then say, " We're done Freddie." I continue on. " I think it would be best since you are currently died up with the thoughts of your dick and brain."

I press the unlock button. He bites his lip, opens the door and steps out. I start up the car and drive off. I don't know what street I am on nor do I know where I exactly want to go. I pull over again and sit in the car in silence. I don't what I want nor know where I want to go in this exact moment of disappointment. I hit the GPS and plug in Curry's house address in the suburbs. The GPS starts up. I dig my hand in my CD drawer in the compartment next to me. I pull out the CD labeled "Forever Alone." I slid it into the CD slot and turn the volume to a high. I turn the car on. I look behind me and drive out of my spot. I take a deep breath and let the music soothe me. Kelly Clarkson starts singing my exact emotions.

" Here's the thing, we started off friends,

It was cool but it was all pretend,

Yeah, yeah since you've been gone.

You're dedicated, you took the time,

Wasn't long till I called you mine,

Yeah,yeah since you've been gone,

And all you'd ever hear me say, is how I picture me with you,

That's all you ever hear me say,

Since you been gone,

I can breathe for the first time,

I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah,

Thanks to you now I get what I want, since you've been gone," I sing at the top of my lungs. Soon Taylor Swift is helping me through the pain then Lily Allen is keeping me from murdering anyone on the road. I keep my cool and don't cry.

I turn into Curry's street, it's when I turn down the pounding heartbreak music. I come into her parkway and stop the drive. I put it into park and step out. My blue vans hit the cobblestones and I make my way to her backyard. I open the back doors and make my way through the house calling her name.

" Up here!" I hear her yell from her room. I run up the grand staircase and walk up to her room. She sits on her huge pink bed. That's when the water works start.

" What's wrong?" She asks.

" I did something bad Curry." I weep.

Curry

…

Willa falls into my arms. I hold her and let her cry things out like she usually does whenever she does something bad. Even though her definition of something bad is usually something so small. I stroke her hair. Her really, _really _soft hair. I must ask her what shampoo and conditioner she uses. She finally lifts up her head and looks into my eyes. Damn her eyes are so blue.

" You have to promise me that what I am about to tell you will not be repeated to a human being or stuffed animal." She says.

" I swear!" I say. She takes a deep breath.

" I was canoodling with the enemy." She says.

" I am pretty sure Carly isn't a lesbian." She slaps my arm.

" Not Carly! Freddie! I was fooling around with Freddie!"

" Did you let him put his hot dog in your buns." She rolls her eyes and bites her lip. That means she let him go to fourth base.

" I would have to say this is a new record for you based on the fact that your last boyfriend had to wait three months until he got to seal the deal."

" I was just so horny!" She says in defense. She plops backwards on the bed and sighs. I join her, but I don't sigh.

" Don't kick yourself up about this." I say patting her shoulder. She moves over and holds me. Willa is such a cuddler.

" I just do not know what to do know. I feel like I am stuck between two thoughts but I don't know which one to act out on."

" Just don't do anything in this exact moment."

" You are probably right."

" Remember the last time you were with a guy. You dyed the tips of your hair blonde."

" Yeah. Never remind me that again."

" Well, I just did." I joke. Willa gets out of my arms, gets off the bed and leaves my room. I really need to remember that Willa doesn't have a sense of humor when she is upset.

Sam

…

I sit on the Shay couch with my feet up on the pillows of the couch. I open my bag of freshly made popcorn and turn on the television. I click on the list of things recorded and continue where I left with the horror movie, The Pact. I get comfy in my spot and watch it. A half an hour later I hear the footsteps of a very upset Benson. I look towards the door and he walks in with a stomp to his steps. He walks over to the fridge, scans and then slams.

" What's pulling your tail?" I ask.

" Nothing of particular importance." He replies as he sits in front of the computer.

" Freddie,"

" Yes Sam." He says spinning around to me.

" Tell mama Puckett what happened." I say with a sincere voice. He sighs.

" I started an argument with Willa which ended with her breaking up with me."

" Ouch."

" Yeah, and it didn't help that she has my phone."

" How does she have your phone?" I watch his mind mentally kick him before he speaks.

" I - put my phone in her car pocket holder."

" Nice going Benson."

" Don't remind me." He says as he makes his way to the couch. He picks up my feet and sits down, placing my feet in his lap. I wiggle my feet around.

" Message Benson before I kick you in the nuts." I say. He starts to message my feet.

" Somethings never change."


	16. Connections Lost

Ashton

…..

I make my way to Sam's house in the pouring rain. I've always loved this kind of weather since it lets me unwind and let my mind explore. I hold my grip on the plastic bag filled with junk food and unhealthy drinks. I turn on to street and walk past the four houses until I come to her house. I walk on to the porch and knock on her door. I pull down my hood. I check my bag of goodies one more time. The door opens to reveal Ms. Puckett.

" Sam isn't here" She says.

" So where can I find her then?"

" Take a large guess cowboy."

" Groovy smoothie?"

" Next try."

" Arcade."

" Not since the seventh grade."

" Shay apartment?"

" Bingo." And with that she slams the door in my face. I turn around and start making my way to somewhere. My feet are just walking in a direction that I do not know. I just let my feet do there thing and watch where they go. They take me to Willa's house just only three blocks away from Nick's original house. I listen to the bear of the rain as it hits hard on the paved streets of Seattle. I will and forever hate this weather. I just want it to be nice and sunny out, like the summers I've spent with my relatives in wilderness of Montana camping. It is then I start to remember the memories of filming interNick in Nick's bedroom. His bedroom was one entire floor of the triple floor stone house. The wall covered with 90's movie posters. His old childhood television streaming our videos just in front of the same wall. His father's 1978 couch by the old tall windows.

I walk up the steps of the stone brown house and ring the doorbell. Skinny and wimpy Mr. Kensley opens the door. I roll my eyes, _great, _another interrogation.

" Hello Ashton." He says.

" You too Mr. Kensley." I say.

" So what do you want?"

" Got a teenage girl in your home?"

" Yes. And she is doing homework."

" _Really?" _

" Nope. But don't do anything bad to her."

" I have been friends with Willa for more than ten years now. I don't think I am going to give her a wedgie of death."

" Well, you did it once and she landed in the hospital." I reminisce and laugh. Mr. Kensley moves out of my way and lets me head up the stairs to Willa's room. I come to her white door and knock on it.

" Come in." She says. Willa sits on her teal colored comforter, typing away on her laptop. I sit next to her and drop the contents of the junk food on her bed. She takes the bag of super cheese doodles and starts eating them. I open up a peppy cola and drink it. She finishes the bag in five minutes and moves on to the bag of chips.

" What's got you going?" I ask her.

" I can't tell you." With her eyes glued to the screen.

" Fine. Whatever is fueling your fire." I put my soda can on her bedside table and fall backwards on to the bed. I close my eyes and let my mind wonder off to the back of my brain.

Willa

…

I continue to try hack into the iCarly's main server. It isn't really working. Freddie really does know his coding. My eyes keep their time on my screen. I dig my hand into the bag of chips but all I feel is the plastic bag. I look up from the screen and I come to realize that I have consumed five different types of packaged finger junk food. _Wow, _I am that pissed off with Freddie. I then look down at the feet next to the empty bags and realize that Ashton as fallen asleep on my bed once again. I tickle his toes and he squirms around a bit. I continue to tickle him. The next thing I know I am hit in the nose but his foot. I fall backwards and whirl in pain.

" Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Ashton says attacking me with his arms into a hug. He examines my nose and tells me that I am okay. I feel the tears roll down my eyes.

" I said I was sorry Willa. I don't know what else I did to you." He says.

" It's not you, it's me." I sob into his chest.

" Tell me what's wrong Kensley." He says in caring voice. I close my mouth and hold him tight.

An hour later I hear the noise of the front door opening. I hear my dad say my name. I look to my side and see Ashton beside me. I touch his lips with my pointer finger and linger the thought in my mind of kissing him. Then I remember that he is and will always be a man-whore. I hear a phone vibrate on my bed. I look around and see his phone buzzing next to him. It's a text from Sam say,

**From: Samantha Puckett**

**My mom told me u stopped by 2 see me. I'm back now so we continue where we left off a couple of days ago. **

What the hell is Ashton doing conversing with the enemy? Well, it doesn't sound like by the sound of this message that they have done anything in the first base range. I look back to Ashton in his slumber. I go to my drawers and slip into a pair of jeggings. I put on my brown ankle boots. I switch Ashton and I's iPhone cases. I go to his messages.

**To: Samantha Puckett**

**Can you meet me in 5 mins Penny's Pies on 56 street. Thanks. **

Sam

…..

I sit in Penny's pies looking at the wooden door with a plate of banana pie in front of me. I check the time on my phone. He's gonna be here in one minute. I try not to act to nervous seeming that I am ready to yell at him since I know he is going to do all of the yelling in a low voice, since we're in a restaurant. The door opens on the five minute mark since the text and Willa comes walking in. I try to act like I do not see her but she comes over to me. She takes a seat in front of me.

" Banana?" She asks.

" How can you tell?" I ask back.

" The smell."

" What are you doing here."

" Why do you think I texted you?"

" How did you," She picks up the phone and shows the lock screen of Emma Watson. Ashton's crush. I roll my eyes.

" Look, thanks for destroying interNick but I want to let you know that this isn't over Sam." I open my mouth but, " Our lives were pretty content before Nick's parents royally fucked everything over. Just because you know me and I know you, doesn't give you the right to put our show in turmoil because you think we have competition when we don't. We were never gonna do anything to your precious show but thank you for starting the war." She finishes.

" For your information, Carly saw the threat not Freddie and I." I say.

" Doesn't change a damn thing." She gets up from the table and heads over to the door. Willa stops in her tracks and turns to me with her heels. Our eyes meet. " I recommend you stop texting Ashton." She adds and gives me the death glare. I bite my lip and stop the urge to bring her to the ground and punch her face for all the things she has done to me but she is already gone.

Willa

…..

I walk back into my room. Ashton is still asleep on my bed. I switch the cases again so I have my sprinkles case on my phone. I take a seat on the bed. Ashton squirms and then sits up.

" Did I miss anything?" He asks.

" Nope." I reply.

* * *

_**Loving the new chapters? I know I am. I hope I can wrap up this fanfic soon so we can move on to bigger and better things. Maybe a return of a story that has been under lock & key for quite some time. Enjoy. **_


	17. The Summation

Nick

…..

I wake up on my bed in the Shay home. It's been the second day in a row that I have concealed myself to the comfort of the room. I can't walk around the apartment without having an overwhelming feeling of destroying something that Carly cherishes. I hear a knock on my door.

" Nick, open up." I hear Spencer say.

" Never." I yell.

" This is your sister speaking Nick, open the door or I will get Ashton to do it for me." I hear Alice say.

" I will knock down this door Startford." Ashton yells. I start to wonder how he walked into this apartment without killing Spencer or Carly. Mostly Carly in general. I get off the bed and walk to the door. I have mostly consumed bagged treats and canned drinks for the past two days. I open the door to reveal to everyone my superman boxers.

" Put on pants for the love of god." Alice says as she hands me breakfast food on a tray. I take the tray, take a step back into my room only for a minute when I notice Carly coming out of her room. Her eyes glued to her phone. Our eyes meet and she turns away immediately. Ashton comes into my room and plants himself in front of the desk in my room. He takes my laptop and sits on my bed. I continue to eat my chocolate chip pancakes.

" Woah." Ashton says to himself but still out loud.

" What is it?" I ask him.

" When was the last time you checked your email bro?" He asks back.

" Like five days ago. Why do you ask?"

" Then you should see this." He turns the laptop around, revealing on the screen an invitation to the first annual web-show competition series to be held over the internet, and us being in the top four out of ten web-shows. The one coming in third, iCarly. I read more of the email to disclose that we have to put down a deposit and sign some contracts at one of their headquarters here in Seattle.

" Are we going to do this?" Ashton asks.

" You bet'cha."

" I'll text the girls."

Carly

…

I continue to read the email about the web-show competition on the computer downstairs. I sip my tea and eat my toast. I look at the screen and know completely that we are doing this. It will be great for the show and I know at the same time it will create a bigger bond than we already have with one another even if that means I will be potentially destroying my brother-in-law. I say brother-in-law since it actually makes sense. Even though every night I have been praying to the big man in the sky that Nick never becomes my legal brother with the form of marriage even if it means destroying my actual brother's only chance of love. This brother and brother-in-law thing has caught me in a rumble with my inner post thoughts.

" Hey there Carly-cakes." I hear Sam say. I swivel the chair around and wave 'hi' to her. She heads over to the fridge and pulls out a cold hot dog.

" You going to heat it up?" I ask.

" If I eat bacon cold, do you think I am going to heat this up?"

" Nope." That's when she takes a carnivorous bite into the hot dog. That's when I hear the footsteps of people come down the stairs. Spencer and Alice whisper amongst themselves as they make their way to his room. They don't stop to say a word to us. Just walk and talk to his room.

" Did you read the email I forwarded to you?" I ask.

" I did and I can't wait! I've missed kicking butt." She replies. I smile and laugh. That's when Freddie comes walking through the door announcing his presence with a large burp.

" I can't believe I am going to say this but, that was disgusting." Sam says.

" Sorry, just finished off a large soda at the movie theatre with Gibby." He says.

" Where is he anyway?" I ask.

" Babysitting Guppy." Freddie replies.

Sam

…..

I stand by the kitchen island and open a bag of chips. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I see the red converse and ripped blue jeans. Ashton's face turns around the corner and smiles at me. I turn my head away trying my best not to look at his face. I hear him come up behind and whisper into my ear,

" Long time no see." He wasn't kidding. The last time I had seen him was the night before the prank. Willa's speech on staying away from him wasn't really helping since he wanted to talk to me but I knew even if she wasn't present in this exact moment that she would know that I have been talking to him. I put the chips away in the cabinet, head my way to the kitchen door to make sure he doesn't follow me. He doesn't follow me as I do not hear his footsteps. I make my way to the lobby, as I am walking down the steps, Willa comes through the doors. I stop and she looks at me.

" Staying away from Ashton." She says.

" It's harder than it looks Kensley." I comment back. She smirks and makes her way towards the elevator. I watch her leave the floor. The elevator door closes and I hear someone running down the stairs. I look over to Lewbert who is sleeping on the job. I see Freddie come down the stairs.

" Hey." He says.

" Hey." I say back. I start to make my way to the staircase.

" Where are you going?" I turn around.

" Anywhere but here."

" Can I join you?"

" Don't you want to hang out with your _girlfriend_?" Freddie stops his movement and reacts. He takes a deep breath.

" How did you,"

" Saw you two on Valentine's Day having some fun in your bed."

" So why do you think she's my girlfriend."

" Because it took us a month to go that far."

" Sam - I,"

" Save it Benson. I'm going to get a burger at the diner." I open the entrance door and leave Bushwell. Walking down the street I try my best to hold back my tears. My only friend at this moment is on a crusade for some kind of form of vengeance. I just want to be alone.

* * *

**So I am trying to get this story under wraps to move on to bigger and better things. I only hope I can reach the over 20 chapter mark and hopefully be done by the end of July. I hope everyone is having a better summer than I am. Currently unemployed sucks. **


	18. Leave Emotions Behind

Sam

…

Today bounds the day of something new. As two groups of friends are now enemies get ready to battle it out on the first annual web-show competition. For Carly, it's just the pick-me-up that she needed as for me it is the last thing I what to finish on the plate of life. This is the part when I doubt joining her on the iCarly team all those years ago. Even though most of it is a blank anyway.

I come up to her apartment door and barge in like I have done for all these years. I head up to her room where she still packing her bag with Freddie sitting on the couch playing with the boats in the water table. I place my bags near her bed and sit myself next to Freddie.

" How have you been?" He asks once I sit.

" I'm alright. I just needed some air." I reply.

" You ran out of Carly's at five and never returned." His head turns to me. " Seriously, are you alright?" I just wanted to tell him the truth or just tell him to drop it but I couldn't utter the words.

" I just want this to be over Benson." I say. He flashes his famous smile to me and the world actually feels a bit better. I look over to Gibby who is playing some kind of candy game on Carly's large screen computer. Carly does her sigh and it's a signal to both of us that it is time to hit the road. We all grab our bags and follow Carly out of the apartment. We all do our quick goodbyes to Spencer. The competition is held in California. As we make our way down to Carly's car, Freddie takes hold of my hand and I feel something between us that I haven't felt since we dated. I try to contain myself from the harsh reality of it all but remember at the back of my mind that the only guy I have felt a true connection with, I can't even contact and his name was Ashton. I sit myself next to Carly in the front seat as Freddie sits in the back with Gibby. I pull out my phone and stare at my messages. There are ten from Ashton asking me what is going one between me and him. I type back to him, 'nothing' but I find it hard to send it. Seventeen minutes into the drive am I able to finally hit send. For him to know that the 'nothing' was truly a something.

" What do you want to listen to?" Carly asks me.

" I'll find something on my phone." I reply, plugging my phone in.

" Put some indie rock on." Freddie says.

" No one asked you!" I yell. The Gorillaz song 'D.A.R.E.' blasts through the car. I go and lean my head on the window, looking past the highway as we all head off to the unknown.

Ashton

…..

I sit next to Nick in the front of the car. Willa and Curry sit in the back of the car with silence. Both of them with their eyes glued to their phones. Nick and I continue to listen to our music as the girls both have their ear-buds in their ears. I sing along to the Keane song.

" Are things good between you and Alice?" I ask Nick.

" It's alright. She just mostly wants me to resolve issues with Carly."

" Does she understand that Carly is the one all behind this."

" She keeps on looking to Carly as a saint. Alice thinks I am all behind it."

" I'm sorry man." I say. " The girls won't admit this now but I can speak on their behalf of them and probably all of us," I add on.

" Just say it Ashton."

" All of us want this to end." I finally say.

" Trust me, I am part of the club." He says.

The rest of the car ride was silence all between us. I whip out my phone and dial a number in my message app that I haven't dialed a really long time, Nick's dad. He might not love me to begin with but I feel though it is the time that he should know what his own two children have gone through to put a roof over their head, feed themselves, and just honestly have a good time. I type in the message and hit 'send.' I look back to the girls and see that Willa has fallen asleep. Curry deprecates of the drive over to the competition.

" How's the love life going?" Nick asks.

" Not too well." I reply.

" Off your game?"

" Nope."

" Then what is it?"

" Just taking a break. Evaluating some life choices in the process."

" Like what?"

" I don't know but, it's always nice to stop in the middle of the long walk and look around to see the flowers."

" Have you been reading Willa's diary again?" I laugh at his remark. I did that throughout middle school and caused a lot of gossip for Willa that she didn't exactly want. I got most of my bitch slaps from her those school years. I look out the window to the speedy highway. Nick looks nonchalant through the reflection of the mirror. I hear him fumble with his phone as he tries to put it into the radio jack. 'Misery' by Maroon 5 echos through the car as we continue to drive down the highway.

Spencer

….

Alice and I sit together at the kitchen table eating our dinner. We're currently eating in silence. I feel like I say anything it might be trifled. Alice stops chewing and put her cutlery down.

" This isn't us Spencer." She says.

" Your telling me." I say with a chuckle. She chuckles as well. Our eyes lock and gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek. She strokes my arm.

" I didn't really think our relationship would turn out this way."

" You and I are were both hoping they would be best friends."

" Instead they are at each other throats." We laugh, but only for a moment.

" We weren't hoping for that weren't we." I say.

" You can say that again."

" We weren't hoping for that weren't we." I say jokingly.

After dessert we both find ourselves on the couch watching television. The movie continues to play and Alice's head lands on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

" Do you think they will come out of this alive?" Alice asks.

" Let's just hope that they come back with both their hands and feet." I reply. Her hands grazes over mine and take it with a hard grip.

" I can think of other things to do to get these wonders of our minds." Alice kisses me on the lips.

Best. Girlfriend. Ever.


	19. Butt Kicking Degree

Freddie

…

As we enter the hotel, I go in with an open mind. Maybe it will make the gang closer. Maybe it might call it truce between us and the interNicks. Honestly, I am just trying to be the positive thinker in the crowd of competitors in this hotel lobby. I notice how tight Sam's hand is on her bag. It's like she's ready to punch someone. I look around and only see other teenagers ganged up in their own groups talking. I don't see Nick, Willa, Ashton or Curry. So I truly do not understand why Sam would be feeling this way. I rest my hand on her shoulder. Her head turns to me.

" You okay?" I ask.

" Aren't I allowed to be tense?" She asks back. I smile.

" You're going to be kicking internet butt for the next couple days. I think you would be overjoyed."

" I am overjoyed to kick butt, but I'm just not looking forward to seeing Ashton."

" Well you didn't make out with him." I joke. She is silent. Wait a minute, " Did you?" She does her signature 'I don't want to talk about it' face turn away.

" Let's just say that we became close without showing affection."

" So why are you so tense about it?"

" It's been a long time since I felt that way with someone." Sam says.

" Let's go up to the room." Carly says coming up to us holding the keys. We start walking over to the elevator when I hear the sound of Willa's voice. I turn my head to the entrance and see her standing by Ashton in a beautiful blue dress. She has her famous smile on her face. Dare I say, I miss her.

Soon Gibby and I are sitting on our own beds finding ways to entertain ourselves. Gibby is playing around with a bar of soap. Now he is talking to bar of soap. I get up off from the bed and decide to look out from the balcony. I notice all the shuttles lined up in the parking lot. There's a pool; that's nice. I hear another balcony door open. One door down a boy comes out of his room. That's when I notice it's just not any other boy. It's Nick. He doesn't notice me. His hand enters his back pocket and he pulls out his phone. He dials away and puts the phone to his ear.

" Having crazy sex?" He asks. Clearly he is talking to Alice. Only the Webster siblings talk about sex casually like it's the topic of the weather. My phone beeps and I pull it out from my top pocket. It's Sam, amazingly.

**From: Samantha Puckett**

**Carly wants u & the Gibs to come down 2 the room 4 a minutes **

I look up and see that Nick notices me. I stop in my tracks just because I think he's going to jump over the balcony between us.

" Hey Freddie." He says.

" Hello Nick." I say.

" See you in the arena." He says before entering into this room. Of course he brought his a-game. I go back into the room to find Gibby licking the soap.

" No Gibby!" I yell. He drops the soap and finally gets the picture to stop playing with the soap. " Carly wants us downstairs." I add. He follows me out the door and to the tenth floor. The boys and girls are floor divided. We come to room 104. I knock on door, the door swings open with Sam found behind it. Gibby and I come into the room. Carly is sitting on the bed with two big boxes by her side.

" These boxes just arrived for us. As you can tell the one labeled 'boys' are for you two." Carly says. I walk around the bed and poke my head into it. They look like work-out uniforms; like we wear for gym class.

" The guy told us we have to be wearing these tomorrow morning at seven in the lobby." Sam says.

" Did he say anything about what this competition entails?" I ask. Carly has her arms crossed.

" They didn't say anything. All they said was to be dressed and ready to go at seven." Carly replies.

" Are they going to feed us breakfast?" Gibby asks. Sam's eyes squint at him trying to look for clear intelligence somewhere on his body.

" I think 'ready to go' means fed Gibby." Carly says.

" No duh." Sam adds. I roll my eyes. I miss Sam's typical talk. A smile cracks a bit on my face. Sam cracks a smile too. I take hold of the box.

" So we'll see you girls tomorrow?" I ask.

" Yes." Carly and Sam say in unison. Gibby and I walk out of the room, making our way back up to our room. As we go down the hall, I see Curry coming out of her room. I hear Willa say something with Curry replying, 'Sure thing!' As we pass the room. Curry stops and stares at us with a peek of Willa in the room giving us the evil glare. She must be psychic or something. Gibby and I find ourselves back in the room watching television and eating dinner. The sun soon goes down here in California.

" Freddie," Gibby says.

" Yes Gibs." I say.

" Do you think we're going to be alright?"

" What do you mean?"

" What if this competition is a way to destroy the gang?"

" This competition is to give the crowning title to the best website gang. This isn't about which team is going to turn on one another."

" But that is what usually happens on reality television competition shows." He says. Oh my gosh. For once in a really long time, Gibby is right.

" Gibby, your right." I say.

" Thank you." He says.

" Your welcome." I reply.

Willa

…..

I lay on the bed reading my book, waiting for me to fall asleep. I look over to Curry who is fast asleep. Turning back to my book I start to wonder if all of this is for the best. Will it? Might it change the course of events? Who will be the one to come out of this sane? I think it might be me but at the same time I don't know what my mind nor body is capable of. My phone vibrates on my bedside table. I move to the other side of my bed and grab the phone. Oh my gosh, Freddie texted me.

**From: Freddie **

**To: Willa**

**Willa, even though we ended how we ended. I will promise to never hurt you like I did before. **

I lay in my bed and contemplate what to say. We both know what happened between us in his room and things that went down in the inner sanctum of interNick. My thumbs hover over the touch screen. I start to type the words that no one wants to type to an ex-.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Willa**

**I'll save your ass if you save my ass. Remember to save your friends first then me. Honor that. **

I silence my phone, turn it down on the table, and return back to my book. After five minutes of reading, I let out a long yawn. I put the book down and shut off the lamp. I look out the window past the California lands. I think about my father. I think about my decent mother. The sister I was going to have. As the list of people I care about enters my mind, I then think about the person I could see myself growing old with. Too bad I am only considered to be one and only person in his life. It's a secret I have held dearly close to me for many years. Do I admit to it now or keep my mouth shut?

Sam

…..

I wake up in the early morning as the sun has woken me up through a small crack between the two large shades in front of the balcony windows. I hear Carly groan and shift in her bed. I cover the sheets over my head, trying to get more sleep. It's only until six minutes when Carly's alarm goes off to announce the hour we have to get ready and be down in the lobby. Carly does the trudge of death from her bed to the bathroom. I finally take the courage to get out of my bed. I hear the shower go off. I decide to make my way out to the balcony. Honestly, I haven't stepped on to one of these for a long time. I unlock the door and slide it open. I lean on the railing wearing only just my underwear and a t-shirt. I look down at the lines of vans down in the parking lot. I then hear another balcony door open. That's when I realize it's above me.

" Yes, mom, I'm alright." I hear a familiar boy's voice say. It's Freddie. A smile creeps on my face. I start to croon his ringtone for his mother. The jaw's theme song. I hear him trying not to laugh. " Yes, goodbye mom." He finishes. He laughs.

" Is that you Sam under me?" He asks.

" You make it sound so dirty Benson." I reply. He laughs again.

" See you at seven." The balcony door closes. I take a deep sigh and turn back into the hotel room. Carly stands in her bathroom combing her hair.

" You know I have a degree in butt kicking?" I ask her jokingly.

" We're all painfully aware Sam." She replies.

" Just wanted to remind you."

* * *

**The competition portion is coming up in this story; so my question to you is: what kind of challenges should they go through? I already have some under my belt but I want to know what you guys think would be awesome internet challenges? Let me know in the comments! R&R **


	20. Round One

Carly

…..

Sam and I sit together on the van. We're surrounded by other web-show females. All the way in the front are Willa and Curry. All the other girls look out the window as we go further and further into the wooden area of California.

" Where are they taking us?" Sam asks, whispering into my ear.

" I don't know and I'm not even questioning." I reply. The van soon comes down to a halt and we're all order to get out. Sam and I stay close by. The driver who wears a red uniform pulls out a mega-phone. He brings it to his lips.

" Your first challenge is to get to your designated platform where you can perform your webshow. Your shirts have your number to your platform. You will run through this forest to find your platform. Your obligation is to be the first three to get to your platform. Once you hit the platform you are not allowed to leave it. When I blow the horn, run!" He says. I look down at my shirt to remind myself that I am number six. He then blows the horn. Sam is a fast runner and makes her way in front of the other girls. I try to pick up my pace to catch up to her but I do not succeed. I know in the back of my mind that if Sam gets there first that we can one of the first three. My eyes look all around to the other girls as we all scramble through the forest. They then look up and come to notice cameras on the trees. I feel like I am in the Hunger Games.

" Carly!" I hear Sam yell from a distance. I follow the sound of her voice as I watch the other girls stop to breathe and relax. I just continue at my running pace. I see her curls bounce in the air. " Over here!" She adds. I run closer and closer to her when I come to see the number six on a podium. Sam jumps up high, landing on the platform. I follow her steps, landing on the wooden platform. Sam holds her hand out and I take it, standing up to look around. All around are other platforms with their designated numbers. I see that we're the second one to get to their platform. The 'DancingTeens' got to their first but that's because they dance all the time and actually have the stigma to run that far without heaving over. God do I hate

" Where do you think the boys are?" Sam asks.

" I don't know." I reply. Yeah, where are the boys? That's when we both hear a distinctive yell from Willa calling out Curry's name. I try to hold Sam back from jumping off the platform and stopping the girls from getting in third place. That is when I notice the girls from 'Keep Calm & Web On' getting closer to their platforms. Curry jumps on to the platform the same time as the other girls but the clumsy one Fiona ends up falling off the platform, taking Nicole down with her. We stand in waiting for Fiona and Nicole to get back on the platform so the interNicks can go home but before we count on fate to help us, karma does a round of revenge. Willa jumps gets up on the platform. I siren goes off announcing the end of the first round.

Freddie

…..

Gibby and I stand in front of the screens watching the girls get to the platform as soon we are heading off into our own round one. The woman who drove us over to this little screening booth in the middle of the forest starts to eliminate the opposing teams based off of the girls who didn't get to the platforms in time. The elimination leaves Gibby, Nick, Ashton, Curtis, Jay and I. That is when the woman proceeds to tell us the next steps. Basically, our round one. We follow her into the forest where she gives us the following instructions,

" With these bits and parts you will assemble a camera to capture your fellow members as you then join them on your designated platform. When the buzz goes off, assemble." She says. She lets the buzzer go off and I dive into the bits and parts of the work.

I quickly start spitting out random words to Gibby as I try to get him to help me in the building process but he is too busy watching the others frantic around trying to understand how to assemble a camera. I do my best to make it connect.

" Gibby!" I yell as I put together the last two remaining parts. He scrambles to me and grabs the camera. Together we run into the wilderness not thinking, just running. I try to remember the surroundings around the platform Sam and Carly were standing.

" I see the six." Gibby yells, pointing his finger forward. I see the number between the trees.

" Come on!" I hear Willa yell. I try my best not to look around to see Nick and Ashton, just looking forward. As we come closer, Sam and Carly put their hand out Gibby just chooses to jump on the platform before handing me the camera. I hand the camera to Carly as Sam takes my hands and helping me up. I trip on my own foot and fall flat on her. I end up knocking the wind out of her. I sit her up and rub her back. Carly turns on the camera. She lets out a yelp of joy. Then we here it coming from 'DancingTeens' then the 'interNicks.' The sound of a bullhorn goes off and we all stand still. Well, Sam and I are sitting.

" I am proud to announce the tree teams to compete in this year's first web-show competition. The iCarly gang, the DancingTeens gang and the interNick gang." I help Sam up, she leans against my side as Carly and Gibby do a small victory dance.

" That wasn't that bad." Sam says.

" Yeah." Quipping back. She pats my back, giving some kind of reassurance that we'll be alright.

Alice

…..

Spencer and I sit in front of the computer. We've just watch the end of round one of this competition show. Spencer's hands are holding on to his tiny pillow tight dour grip. The host of the web-show competition appears on the screen announcing that round two starts tomorrow at eight. The screen then goes black. I click out of the page and turn to my man. I rub his arm to help him calm him down.

" You alright Spencer?" I ask.

" That was so, exhilarating! I must have been on edge the entire time!"

" The pillow can tell." I say taking it out of his hands. He gets up and goes to the fridge to grab a soda.

" So who you do think will win?" He asks.

" I really don't mind who wins. As long as they both come home and shut up for good." I reply.

" Good answer." I start walking over to his room. Maybe we'll have our own little competition.


	21. Round Two

Willa

…..

I plop on to my hotel bed and let out the biggest sigh I have ever let out in quite some time. Needless to say watching your ex-boyfriend enter you into the finale three isn't the most joyous moment. Seeing him only reminded how we all were before Carly declared war. We were peaceful as the sloths in the trees. Making no territory nor trying to pick our spot in the top five chart of life.

I close my eyes and breath in the toxic fumes I call my sweat. God I haven't ran this much since gym class of '07. I hate running, _actually, _exercise in general. Just give me a god damn pool to live in. I pull off my shirt and shorts. I lay on the bed all spread out.

" Please put clothes on." Curry says. I look to her as she just gotten out of the shower.

" I'm showering you ninny!" I exclaim. I get off the bed and go into the bathroom. I put on the hot shower. I remove the rest of my under garments, entering the shower. Looking up at the shower head, as I let the hot water hit me I close my eyes to let me memories of weeks past align with moments that I want to ridden while others I want to hold dearly. Freddie starts to enter my head but I quickly shut him out with the thoughts of my first prom, but it only makes it worse. I remember having my arms around James Kingston's neck but then his face forms into Freddie's.

" Why am I thinking this way?" I ask myself. I hear the toilet flush and cold water hits my body hard. I scream loudly.

" Curry!" I yell.

" She isn't here." I hear a distinctive voice say. I pull the curtain back a bit to look my head out and see Nick.

" Jesus christ." I say to myself. I shut off the water. Sticking my hand out to grab a towel, I wrap it around my body and step out of the shower. I come into the room and see Nick sitting on my bed staring off at the wall.

" May I help you Webster?" I ask.

" We're fucked." He replies in a monotone voice.

" Care to concur Webster."

" Carly is hold the noose on our necks and the next move we make can send us back home." He looks up to me with his puppy dog eyes and I melt. " And we really need the money." I grab a pair of sleeping shorts and shirt. I head off to the bathroom, slipping the clothes on. I walk back into the room to find that Nick is no longer here. Was I imagining it? I go to the door and see him walking away.

That night I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was Nick sulking on my bed. I didn't know what to say or do. I was _naked. _I wasn't going to give him a session of happy sex. I am not a slut. I look over to Curry as she stirs in her sleep. At least she is actually asleep. I slip out of my bed and put on my flip-flops. I take the key-card from the dresser and a sweatshirt from the closet. Slowly zipping it up, not making a sound to wake Curry. I step out the door, making my way out of the hotel. I decide to take the steps to the main floor. When I enter the lobby I find a manager on the job along with a sign directing me to the pool. I follow them and come to the pool. Kicking off my flip-flops, I dip my toes into the water. Sighing some relief I lie down on the stone ground. I close my eyes to take in the sweet sound of nature, moments later I open my eyes to see the dark sky. Not a single could in the sky making it able to see the stars. Every single individual one shining bright in the dark blue sky. I sit up and look upon the hotel. I notice a door sliding on my floor. Out steps out Sam. She doesn't even notice me, but I do notice with my eyes. She seems so melancholy as she doesn't seem to be letting her mind wander off at the beauty of the california forest but more at the terrace across and above from her. I would yell at her but my voice is a bit rasp at the moment. I start to feel dreary but after all it is night time when I should be sleeping. Laying down on the ground, I look up at the dark sky covered with clouds; not letting me see the stars. Finally letting me fall asleep with my legs in the water.

-0-

Nick

…..

The sun gleams into the room through the cracks of the blinds on the window. _Ode to the mornings. _I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I slip out of my boxers and get into the shower. Moments later I am all done and clean. I dry myself, wrapping the towel around my waist. I enter into the room again to see Ashton still asleep.

" Dude, wake up." I say, slapping him on the arm. He tosses and turns until he wakes up. " Time to wake up sleeping beauty." I add. His head turns to me, opening his eyes.

" For once can I sleep in like a normal human being." He says.

" Well you're not a normal human." I correct him on. He gets out of his bed in all of his naked glory and heads into the bathroom. I quickly slip into the uniform. I decide to put on my sneakers outside on the terrace. I sit down on the chair, putting on my socks, I look around to see the forest, the pool and a sleeping Willa. It seems normal to me, except for the sleeping friend. I don't even bother putting on my sneakers and just run out of the room and out to the pool. I keep my running pace at a minimum all the way to the pool. I come around to her sleeping-lifeless body. I get down on my knees and shake her a little bit.

" Not now mom." She mutters.

" I never knew I had a vagina." I reply back to her. Willa opens her eyes and quickly hisses at the sun in her eyes. I help her sit up. She looks down at her feet in the water. Both of her feet are super pruned.

" Looks like raisins." I comment. She gets up and walks with me back into the hotel. Bringing her back to the room we come to notice the iCarly girl's room door open. Inside we don't see the girls.

" What time is it?" Willa asks. I look down at my watch on my wrist.

" Fifteen minutes until show time." I reply.

" Nice to know that they're early birds." She comments before disappearing into her room.

-0-

Sam

…..

I look over to the 'Dancing Teens' to our left and the 'InterNicks' on their left. They choose not to look the rest of us and just keep their eyes focuses on the man in front of us wearing a gray suit along with holding a microphone.

" When I call your names together you will stand in one of the circles in front of you." He says. I look at the red and blue circles in front of us. My leg starts to shake. I press my hand on it to stop. This usually happens when I am nervous, which I find a bit odd right now.

" Sam and Freddie please step into the blue circle." He says. " Carly and Gibby, the red one. Leslie and Ryan, blue circle. Ella and Jay, red circle please. Willa and Ashton, blue circle and Nick with Curry in the red circle." He continues on. We all stand in our designated spots. That's when these people come up and hand all the guys blindfolds.

" Put the blindfold on your ladies." The announcer says. I roll my eyes as I feel Freddie put the blindfold around my head, covering my eyes. I feel Freddie's grip make a pretty hard knot. I try to look under the blindfold but it's clear he knows what he is doing. That's when I feel a hand grab me and pull me towards places and things I don't know. I don't even know if Freddie is beside me.

" Freddie?" I ask.

" Right behind you." He says.

" What is going on?"

" Everybody has a marker start."

" So what is going on exactly?"

" Apparently some kind of trust path ritual to get us to our next platform."

" _Great." _Very quickly the hand let's go of me and I feel another hand touch my shoulder that's when I realize it's Freddie. This person who had been guiding us must have turned back. Freddie is now my eyes.

" We have a map Sam so all you have to do is listen to my voice. When the bull horn goes off I will start guiding you. Once I find the orange string we swap the blindfold." He says into my ear.

" Thanks for the information Benson." I say. I put my arms out and wait for the bullhorn. The seconds feel so slowly and then it feels like minutes and that is when the bullhorn blows.

" Make a right." He says, probably looking down at the map. I take a step to my right.

" Ow!" I exclaim. I feel my hands around to notice the tree. Then I rub my forehead. " Yeah, right into a tree!"

" Does the little Sammie need a band aid for her boo-boo?" Freddie mocks.

" Don't make me find you with a rock in my hand." I hear him sigh. _This is going to be hard._

Freddie

…..

" Just keep on going straight?" Sam asks.

" Yes." I say, annoyingly.

" How long have we been going straight for?" Sam asks with her arms sticking out so she could feel her way around. I look down at my watch.

" For twenty-four minutes and counting. We're supposed to switch when we reach the tree with the orange string." I remind her.

" Found it." Sam says. I look up from the map and see her fiddling with the orange string as it is tied to the tree branch.

" Okay, my turn." I say going for the blindfold at the back. I put the map under my arm. Our fingers brush against each other, as we go for the back of the blindfold. My fingers pull back quickly, but I couldn't deny I felt something that has been long gone. Sam takes it off and hands it to me.

" Your turn Benson." Sam says. I put the blindfold on and give Sam the map.

" Keep on going straight Fredface." Sam says.

" I will Puckett." I reply. From there it was another half an hour of " Left", "Right", and " Go straight."

" How much longer?" I ask.

" I don't know. The map doesn't show you how long this is going to take." Sam snaps back.

" I was just kidding." I mumble to my self. All of a sudden I move my foot out and I don't feel ground. I quickly take a step back without hesitation.

" Sam?" I ask.

" Yeah." She replies.

" Are we supposed to go straight?"

" No. We're supposed to go, Oh my god!" I hear her gasp. I get scared and rip the blindfold off. Surrounding Sam and I are nothing but rocks. Pointy, jagged rocks. We were both on this giant cliff. Like the one in The Twilight movie where Edward and Jacob have to hide Bella in the mountains. Minus the snow. I only know this because Carly dragged me to the stupid movie. I look over the ledge and I see more very pointy, jagged rocks.

" Okay, we have to be very careful." I say.

" Got'cha." Sam says. I could tell she was scared by her raspy voice. She grabs my hand and my heart beats harder.

" Watch your step." I say. Sam nods her head. I see the path and I try to guide us to it. We were on this unbelievable tall ledge of a cliff and it isn't making this competition better than it is. Sam lets go of my hand and walks in front of me. I hold her waist to help her go around me. I walk three steps. I wasn't watching my next step because I slipped on a rock, falling completely backward. I fall but grabbing a rock from the ledge holding myself up.

" Freddie!" Sam screams. I could see the fear burning in her eyes. I grip harder to the rock. Sam starts to panic. She gets down on her knees and extends her left hand. " Grab my hand." I extend my right arm and she grabs it. " Try to climb." I put my foot on a rock and push my self upwards. Sam grunts as she pulls me up. I push my self up one more time and she tugs harder. She pulls me up slowly getting me back up to her spot. I sit next to her, trying to catch my breath.

" Thanks." I say lightly.

" Don't mention it." Sam says sighing. We both stand up. She wraps her arms around me. Her head nuzzled into my chest.

" I thought I was gonna lose you." She says lightly.

" I'm here Sam. I'm here." I say, reassuring her. Holding her closer to me. We get ourselves back on the grass path. We don't put the blindfold back on, we continue to walk at a fast steady pace. Together hand-in-hand. That's when in the corner of my eye I notice Carly and Gibby standing perfectly still. I look ahead of me and see Nick along with Curry. Soon I realize that our team is still safe. Sam picks up her pace coming to a run and I join her. We see the blue circle and we get into our designated area.

Ashton

…..

Willa continues teeter on our trail. She tripped on a rock the size of a german shepherd before the blindfold hand off. Willa continues to complain about her foot as she directs me along. I stop dead in my tracks.

" If you want a piggy back ride all you have to do is ask." I say.

" Thanks for the offer." Willa says. The next thing I know I feel Willa jump on my back. I hold on to her legs as her arms wrap around my neck.

" So go straight." She says. I follow her. Words like 'left' and 'right' along with 'straight' are bluntly said telling me where to go. We start to hear an argument pursuing.

" Oh shit." I hear Willa say lightly.

" What?" I ask in a quiet voice.

" This is the part when you run."

" Hold on tight." Her legs cross around my stomach and her grip becomes tighter around my neck. She starts yelling into my ear. Soon she starts screaming tones of happiness while yelling 'go straight'. I feel the squishy ground turn into a sturdy solid plank of wood.

" Stop." She announces. Willa pulls the blindfold off of me. We look to our left and see the iCarlys and to our right Nick and Curry. I help Willa off my back. She keeps her right foot up and swings her arm around my neck. A bullhorn goes off and we all come to see the 'Dancingteens' running their asses off to us, but people who are working on the competition come out of no where and don't let them come up to the platform. We all look up as we all hear a helicopter coming close to us. As it comes closer to us we notice the announcer and one big camera. We can't hear the words he says but we just do what we're good at doing: standing and staring.

-0-

Sam

…

Once again I find myself finding it hard to sleep. This has been the third restless night in a row. It has come to the point where I am no longer capable to listen to my own thoughts as they are the ones keeping me up at night. It always starts the same,

_I start to dream that I am in a male's arms holding me. They're making me content and helping me become delicate like the girl I am supposed to be. I look down at my white innocent dress and the grass between my toes. That is when he says, " I love you." I act coy and try my best not to look at his face but his arms try to spin me around. I keep my eyes squeezed shut. I feel arid. " Look at me." He says sweetly. I open my eyes and it's Nick's face that's filled with anger so I feel aghast. It then turns into Ashton's face who looks cavalier staring at me. His face then forms into Willa's face who speaks the words in hatred, " You are never aloud to love him." That's when her face slowly forms into the one face that makes me feel safe, Freddie's. " Everything is going to be alright." He says with a smile. _

That's when I wake up and it all feels like a selfish nightmare. Making me feel weak to the bones and my body retaliates back telling I'm a strong woman, but then my heart speaks letting me know that, _it is alright to be in love. _I sit up from the edge of my bed. I don't bother to grab anything in this late of night. I walk out of the hotel room not looking back. I race to the stairwell and up the next floor. I run down the hall to the boy's room. I knock on the door and it opens to be greeted by Gibby who is still up at one in the morning.

" Is Freddie there?" I ask.

" He just left to take a walk. Try by the pool." He replies. I run down the hall, the stairs and into the lobby to the pool. Once outside I frantically look around to find Freddie. I see him towards the end of the stone ground where it becomes wooden forest. I skip my way up to him. He turns around to see me coming up to him. I do the thing that I am good at, pulling the unexpected. I put my hands on his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. He's responsive, quickly going deeper into the kiss. My hands grip the back of his head as his hands hold on to my back and waist. I feel as though we are the only two people in the world as our mouths collide into a passion. Slowly he brings things to a halt with small kisses. His hand on my cheek and the other on my shoulder, we look at each other bewildered knowing how this kiss, this _one_ kiss, has changed the course of this for the both of us.


End file.
